


On va š'aimer 我们会彼此相爱

by PhilenaP



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin is a spy, Angst and Tragedy, Multi, Qui-Gon as M, Siri as Moneypenny, Spy Story, Tags May Change, obi-wan is a spy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 间谍AU流亡英国的贝尔·奥加纳王子在伦敦失踪之后，SIS的语言专家欧比旺和被招募的前黑客安纳金作为搭档要去查出发生了什么。





	1. Chapter1

演唱会结束后的O2周围的路况可以被类比为一罐被胡乱打开又被碰倒在新买的桌布上的罐头豆子。人群像洄游的沙丁鱼一样密密麻麻地钻进最近的地铁站，而那些疲惫的、忙于应对的交警则站在警车旁边，脑子里构思着自己在结束这场让人厌烦的夜班之后是回家睡一大觉还是继续消耗自己脆弱的生命去通宵营业的酒吧里喝两杯爱尔兰啤酒。欧比旺·克诺比紧紧地跟在贝尔·奥加纳王子的身后，他的外套已经被挤来挤去的人群折磨得痛苦不堪，然而他的神经如果可以被拎出来的话，他相信自己的神经系统肯定被扭曲、折叠、变形成了一堆破旧的抹布一样。奥加纳王子带着他穿过了人群最密集的地铁站，径直走向一辆罕见的、在路边绕圈子等待被过高的价格敲诈的乘客的黑色出租车。欧比旺有些犹豫要不要提醒贝尔这个时候出现在这里等待顾客的出租车只可能会花掉他超过七十英镑的车费，而这是平时车费的两倍多，但是他还是选择了闭嘴，这不是他的工作，为一个在伦敦流亡的外国王子关心他的日常开销，他现在只是一个普通的乘客。  
贝尔对司机说出了一个地址，并且接受了八十英镑的价格，这比欧比旺在心里预计的价格还要高出十英镑。他在心里无声地咒骂了一句，但是这个时间点，尤其是在已经有一两滴雨要落下来的情况下，任何人的贪婪都会被表现的淋漓尽致。欧比旺耸了耸肩，这可能是他坐过的最憋屈的一次出租车了，不过让他心里感到舒服一点的事实是他并不用为这次行程的车费买单。  
“我现在真的要算一算你为了这场冷耍的演唱会花费了多少钱，嗯……票是别人送给你的，你也就是花了来回的出租车钱，比起买黄牛票还是要省了不少，不是吗？”欧比旺坐在贝尔的对面，这位王子脸上扯出一个疲惫的笑容，看在上帝的份上，他的外套上还沾着刚才演唱会的时候洒下来的彩色粉末。“我得先送你回去。”他伸手拍了拍贝尔的肩膀，在这一瞬间他竟然不知道自己的朋友在想些什么。  
“你不仅仅需要送我回去，”贝尔在下车之前把自己的信用卡丢给了司机，随着司机的一个动作，八十多英镑就这么不见了，咻的一声，像那些春天出现在树枝上喧闹的罗宾鸟，“你需要和我一起回去喝一杯。”  
在夜晚消耗贝尔·奥加纳王子的酒精收藏不是一件欧比旺会拒绝的事。他看着贝尔站在台阶上从口袋里掏出自己的钥匙，胡乱地拧了两圈之后打开了那扇被漆成深沉的黑色的门，上面黄铜做的门牌号在对面路灯的照耀下闪闪发光。他走进了贝尔家的玄关，毫不介意自己会在那些名贵的地毯上留下彩色的脚印。“欧比，我真庆幸自己有你这样一个朋友。”他说着，同时塞给欧比旺一个有着复杂花纹的水晶酒杯。欧比旺看到贝尔的手里还攥着一瓶威士忌，很好，晚上十点钟，在南肯辛顿喝可能是他一周薪水的二十五年威士忌，真是一个完美的夜晚，尤其是当你刚刚接受了几个小时的口水歌的洗礼之后。  
“别，别说那些，贝尔。”他把拿着酒杯的手伸过去，让贝尔给他倒了浅浅的一杯底威士忌，那些琥珀色的液体散发出好闻的香味，闻起来像是火，还有混合在其中的灰烬。“你知道我才是应该感到荣幸的那一个。”那一点点酒精被他一饮而尽，残存的余烬灼烧着他空空荡荡的胃，以及咽喉。他坐到贝尔家的沙发上，看着这位王子站在桌旁盯着自己的那个杯子，贝尔·奥加纳，流亡的王子、艺术家、法学院曾经的高材生，这些似乎矛盾的头衔压在这个人的肩膀上。当贝尔转过身来的时候，欧比旺又得到了半杯威士忌，比刚才多一些，能让他更快喝醉。  
“这是你的工作，欧比旺……”贝尔显然有些喝多了，他略微有些摇晃地走到窗边，用力打开了那扇朝向花园的窗户。夜晚的风把那些轻薄的白色窗帘吹起，欧比旺深深吸了一口气，在那些像是火焰和灰烬的酒精味道之中，一些细微的，闻起来像不知名花朵和潮湿的草地的味道夹杂在里面。他看着哪位王子焦急地在窗边踱步，来回来去，“我知道你根本不是什么外交与联邦事务部的普通公务员，什么翻译……他们知道我根本不用翻译。”贝尔顿了顿，仰头喝完了杯子里的琥珀色酒精，仿佛那是他唯一的解药。“在这里有无数双眼睛在盯着我，你也是其中之一……因为如果我死了，你们会有一大堆工作要处理的。是不是，克诺比将军……但是很多人想要我的命，我知道，我一直都知道。”  
“你真是给我升职升的太快了，奥加纳王子。”欧比旺知道自己现在选择隐瞒并不明智，在贝尔·奥加纳已经把真相猜的七七八八的情况下，对他说实话也许更能获得他的信任。“我在离开皇家空军的时候还只是一个中尉，你现在称呼我为克诺比将军，这让我的上司很头疼，那这样的话我的军衔就比他高了。”他走过去，给自己倒了满满一杯酒，酒瓶已经空了一大半，照这种速度，他们两个会在今天晚上把这一瓶酒都喝完，然后醉倒在开着窗户的客厅里，第二天带着感冒的鼻子和宿醉的头痛去上班。酒精似乎让他产生了幻觉，又或者是回忆，他看见坐在办公室里，手指中间夹着SIS统一采购的圆珠笔的奎刚·金表情严肃地看着摆在他面前的那些表格和报告。这位前SAS的上校现在却被迫要坐在办公室里处理每个季度的预算和人员调整安排，每当这个时候，欧比旺和希瑞就会端着两杯咖啡，站在能够瞥见自家上司办公室的走廊角落里，一边喝下只能让人清醒和反胃不能给人带来其他任何愉悦的咖啡因饮料，一边心怀怜悯地注视着曾经的金上校为了预算而头疼。欧比旺曾经跟希瑞说过，奎刚宁可现回到几十年前一个人去把IRA的老窝端掉，也不愿意现在坐在办公桌后面为了这些政治上的事情头疼。想到这些，他下意识地露出了一个笑容，但是这个笑容依旧只停留了不到一秒钟的时间就消失了。  
“我在这里也并不安全，我在任何一个地方都不安全。”贝尔坐到了欧比旺旁边，这位王子的身上依旧是那些演唱会现场上洒下来的彩色粉末，他似乎毫不在意自己会把沙发弄脏。“当我还在国内的时候他们就能那样带走布蕾哈，我逃到这里来，你们国家给我提供的庇护也不足以把那些眼睛挡在外面。你们国家只能给我派来一个‘翻译’，是不是，克诺比中尉？”  
“你要相信你们国家的流亡政府……和我们……奥加纳王子。”他干巴巴地说着，像是那些电视上最虚伪的政客的言论。他痛恨这样，但是现在的情况下，他不得不这样说。  
贝尔低着头，额头甚至都磕到了自己的膝盖上。“你是我唯一的希望了，欧比旺·克诺比……我……我找到了一些他们在我的国家，到现在也不能说是‘我的国家’了，做的事情……”他抬起头看着欧比旺，欧比旺从那双眼睛里读出了悲伤、绝望、愤怒……这些负面的情绪的汪洋中，他找到了一点点属于希望的火苗。“别，别说出来，贝尔，你会有危险的。”他伸出手捂住了贝尔的嘴，现在他们一点都不安全，这个地方说不定有多少人在盯着他们。贝尔挣脱了他的手，大口喘着气，“你要怎么才能帮助我，我不能让我的国家……我早该知道的，那些贸易协议、那些援助、那些军演合作，没有什么是会平白无故被给予的，任何东西都有它们背后的代价。现在，代价来了。”他说完，有些发抖的手从自己的手腕上摘下了手表，塞到欧比旺手里。欧比旺愣了一下，不知所措地攥着那块金属腕表，他自己没有戴这种名贵腕表的习惯，现在被他戴在手腕上的是智能手表，这让他可以在晨跑的时候不会错过任何一个紧急的电话。“替我收好它，如果我哪天不在了，你还能有个念想。”  
“别说这句话。”这些单词从欧比旺嘴里脱口而出的时候欧比旺才意识到今天晚上他已经说了太多次这句话了，他也不知道自己是在恐惧些什么——他本该克服所有的这些恐惧，他已经经历过了足够多，但是这种情绪是从他的内心深处生长出来的，他无法阻止。“你只是喝醉了，贝尔。”  
“他们就在那里，他们要来了。”

清晨的空气中不仅仅有昨夜下过雨之后潮湿的草叶味，还有着挥之不去的酒精味道。但是这不是唯一一样提醒着欧比旺昨天晚上发生了什么的事物，那些像无数的细密针头触碰着他每一根神经的头痛是更好的证明。他从贝尔·奥加纳家的沙发上醒来，衣服皱皱巴巴的，很好，如果他现在这样去上班的话他们整个组，不，是整个SIS都会知道他昨天晚上夜不归宿。  
贝尔·奥加纳王子毫无形象地躺在二楼卧室的床上，没有盖被子，欧比旺推开门的时候这位宿醉的王子看起来像是制造了一个混乱的谋杀现场。  
“怎么了，欧比？我是……我是有什么重要的事情要做吗？”贝尔睁开一只眼，看了一下欧比旺就又把脸埋进了枕头里。“我必须要征用你的一身衣服了，我可不想让自己这样去上班。”  
“哦，这该死的形象问题。”贝尔嘟囔了几句，随手指了指门，“衣帽间在那边，你自己随便吧，当然我不知道你能不能穿的进去。”  
他用最快的速度征用了这位王子的浴室、一件衬衫以及一身不知道什么牌子，也许根本没有牌子的衣服。当他在镜子里打量自己，保证自己看起来不像是昨晚出去鬼混了一晚的公务员之后打了一个响指，这是和贝尔·奥加纳交朋友的好处，也许只有这么一点点好处了。现在这位王子终于慢悠悠地起来去厨房给自己找吃的了，但是欧比旺早就像调查敌方通讯一样把这个可怜的厨房翻了个底朝天，除了咖啡、一些果酱和乏味的燕麦之外，没有任何可以下咽的东西。于是欧比旺出于人道主义精神煮了两杯咖啡，贝尔王子在接过那杯冒着香气的咖啡的时候差点把杯子打翻。  
“我必须去上班了，贝尔，别把昨天那些事到处乱说，我可不想在你被谋杀之后还要加班写报告。”  
“这可由不得我……”他喝了一口咖啡，模样和昨天晚上酗酒的奥加纳王子如出一辙，“你是我唯一的希望了，欧比旺。”  
他给他唯一的希望叫了一辆车，并且慷慨地把车费算在了自己的账户上。感谢SIS的弹性工作制，欧比旺可以在今天申请从上午十点开始上班，代价是他需要比别人晚下班一个小时。

“看起来你是把自己半年的薪水都戴在自己的手腕上了。”希瑞凑到他旁边，毫不客气地把一沓需要他处理的信息拍到他的桌子上，欧比旺这才注意到他的左手手腕上戴着的不是自己的智能手表而是贝尔昨天给他的机械表。那块智能手表现在在他的外套口袋里静静地躺着。欧比旺抬头看着站在他旁边的金发女士，对方的眼睛里写满了“好啊你小子”这样的话，女人，她们永远比男人更适合在这个职业上大有作为。“你也可以理解为这是我在罗马街头的假货小贩手里买来的。”他故意笑了笑，但是他眼睛里却没有笑意，无论贝尔是出于什么目的，从昨天晚上起，他知道自己必须要好好看着这块手表。“午餐准备吃什么，我去帮你买回来，作为你敏锐观察的奖励，‘钱佩妮小姐’。顺便说，这顿算我请的。”他故意称呼着希瑞的外号，他知道希瑞肯定会反驳并不是每一个在SIS工作的女士都是“钱佩妮”小姐，这是一种性别歧视，然后——“Pret A Manger的鸡蛋沙拉三明治，我亲爱的‘邦德先生’，如果你足够善良的话，帮我带一瓶椰子汁。”她仔细地端详了一下坐在转椅上的欧比旺，不忘补充一句，“哦，我不应该把你比作‘詹姆斯·邦德’，毕竟邦德先生……”她的手在空中比划了一下，“应该在180以上。不过还是感谢你慷慨的午餐，欧比。”  
欧比旺懊恼地看着自己办公桌上被希瑞丢下的那堆表格，他输了，输得像他家旁边那座耗资巨大的豪华球场里的不争气的球队，如果说每一个周末，北伦敦的居民们都要被一个法国老人和他的红色枪手们打成筛子底，那么每一个工作日的欧比旺总会被希瑞·塔奇打败。现在他丢掉的不只是自己的自尊，还有7英镑的午餐钱。而他也不像那位法国老人一样拥有几个杯赛来挽救一下自己的形象，看在海布里之神的份上，欧比旺·克诺比只是一个翻译。  
还好希瑞只是让他去SIS对面的Pret买三明治和果汁，并没有让他在本来就很紧张的午休时间去老远的寿司店买寿司或者去昂贵的餐厅叫外带。这给了欧比旺一些时间来去旁边的Tesco给自己买一顿简单的午餐，当然是三明治，走廊里有咖啡机，他可不想在这上面多花费自己微薄的公务员薪水。他在冷藏冰箱里抓了一个烟熏火腿三明治之后，却被摆在旁边的黄色柠檬吸引了目光。那些柠檬在冷藏箱里被放久了，早就丧失了那些香味。  
“你在收集那些香味吗……这样的话你会变成一个苹果。”  
他鬼使神差一般从冷藏柜里抓过了那个柠檬，柠檬的表面上有一层薄薄的水雾，属于回忆里的声音从他耳边传来，这不太对劲，他不应该在这个时候想起这些事……于是他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，空气中飘来不属于这个柠檬的味道，把他拉进那些回忆的泥沼中。  
在他的回忆里，这个声音属于那位女公爵，属于夏日马洛卡岛，属于遥远的过去，唯独不属于现在。他坐在草地的毯子上，看着远处的沙滩和蓝色的海面，一些柠檬被他堆在身边，这是他刚刚在一个路过的水果摊上买来的。他也不知道自己为什么会把这些柠檬买回来，也许是这些水果在夏天散发出的味道吸引了他。莎庭不知道什么时候坐到了他的旁边，把怀里抱着的几个苦橙倒在柠檬旁边，那些橙色的水果翻滚着，散发出不一样的香味。  
“为什么是苹果？”他拿起了一个苦橙，凑过去深深吸了一口属于苦橙的味道。  
“因为这些……它们的酸味和苦味不适合你。”年轻的女公爵笑了笑，随意躺在那张毯子上，“如果我现在劝说你毕业之后去当兵，是不是我们国家会失去一个优秀的作家，或者翻译，还是外交官？”  
“但是会多一个士兵。”  
那些回忆在这里中断了，现在不是回忆这些的时候。欧比旺把那个冰凉的柠檬放回到了属于它的地方——冷藏柜，他必须抓紧时间了，希瑞还在等着他带午餐回去。

生活永远不会给他喘息的机会，当欧比旺以为周末发生在他家门口那座球场的比赛已经够让人烦心的时候，他已经忍受了愤怒的球迷在他家附近的酒吧大声地抱怨教练、抱怨球员、抱怨裁判、抱怨任何一个能够抱怨的人，他才发现工作日是更大的敌人。“欧比旺，嗯……头儿叫你过去一下。”奎刚的助理昆兰·沃斯在欧比旺埋头整理那些像缠在一起的旧毛线头一样的信息时闯了过来，带给他这样一条“好消息”。欧比旺叹了一口气，按照规定把所有的纸质文件锁了起来，关上了自己的电脑，曾经属于贝尔·奥加纳的手表被他戴在左手手腕上，而自己的智能手表则出现在右手手腕上。他不能理解这种只能显示时间，而且还不能自动上发条的手表到底有什么存在的必要，而且还价值不菲。  
“头儿没说什么事？”  
昆兰摇了摇头，“怎么可能告诉我什么事，你知道这严重违反了条例。”  
“我以为只是头儿让我去给他买个三明治，这种事情绝对不是国家机密。你们几乎所有人都让我去买午餐，不过也有好处，我的Tesco会员积分都可以让我换不少代金券了。”他开玩笑一般地说着，但是胃里像是滑进了一大块冰，奎刚并不经常会在这种时候临时叫他去办公室见面。这意味着有什么不好的事情发生了。  
“上午好，‘师父’，我能知道有什么事？”欧比旺推开奎刚办公室的门，他习惯称呼奎刚为“师父”，并不仅仅因为这个词的首字母是“M”。每一个SIS的领导都是这样一个单调的代号，欧比旺称呼他为“师父”，是因为他想把奎刚和其他曾经的“M”区分出来。在他刚刚从空军退伍，加入SIS的时候，这座在沃克斯豪尔桥畔的白绿色建筑的主人还是尤达，一个矮小，但是睿智的老人。而在尤达退休之后，所有的烂摊子就被甩给了曾经在SAS和IRA打过不少年仗的奎刚，后者在SIS的特别行动部门做主管，手下管着散布在全世界每个角落的如砂砾一般的间谍。国家可能是认为奎刚打了几乎一辈子的仗，包括真刀真枪的战争和属于影子里的间谍战，现在是时候让他从前线退下来，坐在办公桌后面运筹帷幄了。  
“欧比旺，我不得不告诉你一个消息，与你的工作有关。”奎刚坐在办公桌后面的椅子上，那个欧比旺在奎刚成为SIS的最高领导三周年纪念日送给他的礼物——一只小巧的狮子摆件，被他放在笔筒的旁边，“贝尔·奥加纳王子失踪了，在他昨天下午做完LSE的讲座之后。”  
“什……”他没说完，最后的音节被他咽在喉咙里。贝尔的声音，他绝望却又带有一点点希望的眼神，还有他的手表的指针转动发出的震耳欲聋的声响。“我的任务是什么，师父？”  
“回去做好你的信息翻译工作，你知道你是SIS的语言学专家，破译那些编码和信息才是你需要关心的。我从来没指望你能拿起枪去做那些需要脏了你的手的工作。”  
“是的，师父。”他平静地回答着，希望自己这种装出来的平静能够掩盖自己胸腔里剧烈跳动的心脏带给他的紧张，但是他发现自己失败了——奎刚那双灰蓝色的眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他，似乎看透了他的思想。“我曾经也是一个士兵，我加入SIS不是为了只做一个翻译……”  
“我知道你为什么选择这份工作，但是现在不是时候，欧比旺，你来这里不是为了复仇的。你的愤怒只会让你更加危险。你现在先做不了什么，这不是一个简单的事情，随后我会给你新的安排。至少你现在已经没有了‘监视贝尔·奥加纳王子并监听他的信息’这项工作了。”  
“是的，师父，我知道了。”  
无聊、乏味的三明治午餐过后，欧比旺用两杯浓缩咖啡来让自己的脑子清醒一些，但是那些思绪还是在他脑海里缠绕着。贝尔失踪了，这是他最不愿意听到的消息之一，在贝尔·奥加纳这种情况下，失踪很有可能意味着他已经不在人世了。当他准备去喝第三杯咖啡的时候，他的内部通讯里发来了一条奎刚的消息，他收到了新任务，这不符合常理，奎刚直接签发的任务一般是不会给他的。  
这个任务并不是给他一个人的，他还有一个搭档。  
“欧比旺，我不记得你预约了我在这个时候见面。”奎刚在给欧比旺打开门的时候说的第一句话就是这个，欧比旺不解地看着奎刚，直到那扇门关上之后才开始说话。这扇门外的任何人都不会知道他们说了些什么。  
“我知道贝尔·奥加纳为什么会失踪……他找到了一些东西……而他们想让他闭嘴。所以你就给我安排了那样一个小鬼，我在档案库里调不到他的档案，而你就只告诉我他是一个‘黑客’和‘监听者’，就这样？”  
“他能找到那些信息，而你能知道那些信息背后的意义，这就够了。”奎刚看着他，伸出手把他被外套折磨的乱七八糟的衬衫领子整理好，“安纳金·天行者，出生在加拿大，当过三年空军飞行员，十七岁的时候就有一大堆黑客入侵的案底，在被招募之前是被五个国家的安全机构通缉的头号黑客。你会和安纳金成为好搭档的，那个年轻人……他危险，但是是我们需要的刀刃。你还需要什么信息才能让你感到安心？”  
“这只是我的工作，不是吗？”他露出了一个带着苦涩的笑容，“我不能说贝尔是我的朋友，我也不能说我想把他找回来……或者是从一开始阻止这一切。”


	2. Chapter2

“今天上午，首相帕尔帕廷将会在唐宁街10号就联合国新一项针对奥德朗公国的制裁法案发表自己的看法。半个小时候新闻发布会就将举行，根据有关评论专家的意见，此次联合国的制裁法案主要是针对奥德朗公国的贸易进行制裁……”  
BBC的记者班特出现在电视屏幕里，她身后的唐宁街10号被记者们围了个水泄不通。此时在电视屏幕外面的SIS休息室里，欧比旺·克诺比正翘着脚看着电视，手里拿着SIS提供的水果杯，但是里面的草莓尝起来像是在冰箱里冻了一个世纪一样。坐在他对面的昆兰表情凝重，他的双臂交叠在一起抱在胸前，两条眉毛都快绞到一起了。  
“男孩们，你们就没有人愿意帮我把你们一个个要喝的咖啡端过来吗，看在头儿的白头发的份上，你们谁能帮我去拿那该死的三杯拿铁！”希瑞的声音不知道什么时候出现在这间休息室里，盖过了嘈杂的电视音，班特正在采访一位评论专家，而那位专家在滔滔不绝地讲述着奥德朗公国的内乱问题，什么军政府，什么王室成员……欧比旺从那把并不舒服的布面扶手椅上跳了起来，样子活像是刚刚有人结结实实地朝着他的屁股踹了一脚。昆兰抬眼看着他，这位奎刚·金上校的助理根本没有挪动的意思。“我相信欧比旺一个人就能对付那些咖啡，你是没有看到他在啤酒节的时候，那模样简直和一个正宗巴伐利亚大妞没有区别，一个人能拿10杯满满的啤酒。”  
“闭嘴，昆兰，小心我把你的咖啡倒到你的电脑上。”  
面对欧比旺的威胁，昆兰显得毫不在意，他笑了起来，就像看到下议院最新的“喜剧表演”一样。“相信我，欧比旺，如果你真的这样做了，头儿会找你麻烦的，他一定会的。”他朝希瑞招了招手，那位有着一头漂亮金色长发的姑娘坐到了他对面，也就是欧比旺刚才坐的地方。但是他们都知道，希瑞·塔奇绝对不是“钱佩妮”或者是那种老派的、无聊的邦德电影中的“邦女郎”，任何一个怀疑希瑞工作能力的人都应该看看她在加班的时候精力无限的样子。这位对数字有着敏锐洞察力的女士在SIS摧毁一起蓄谋已久的恐怖袭击阴谋的任务里立下了大功，如果没有她的分析，那辆装满自制爆炸物的货车很可能就会从肯特一路开到伦敦闹市区，给这座大都市再次留下难以平复的创伤。现在，希瑞坐在欧比旺之前坐的地方，看了一眼对面眼巴巴盯着她的昆兰，又朝欧比旺笑了笑，她故意用那种“别和我乱搞”的语气对欧比旺说，“快去把那些咖啡拿过来吧，除非你想看着SIS的精英员工因为缺少咖啡因而猝死在工作岗位上。头儿会心脏病突发的。”她的蓝色眼睛转回到昆兰那边，“我说的可不是你，沃斯先生，你是不会因为咖啡因过量而倒在工作岗位上的，你只会在冬天的晚上喝酒喝大了然后失足跌到泰晤士河里。”  
欧比旺把那两个互相嘲讽的人留在休息室里继续他们没有打完的残酷战争，他还有更重要的任务——三杯拿铁咖啡，昆兰·沃斯不知道是怎么想的，他可没有在啤酒节上喝个烂醉，更没有穿着巴伐利亚姑娘的裙子拿10杯啤酒。他是个苏格兰人没错，但是这不意味着他会穿该死的德国佬的裙子，他有自己作为苏格兰人的自尊。  
咖啡机尽职尽责地煮好了三杯咖啡，这台可怜的机器可能是整个SIS这一层除了希瑞之外最不可缺少的员工。欧比旺和昆兰都是可有可无的，甚至奎刚·金上校也不是那么重要，但是如果这台意大利产的咖啡机哪天开始了自己的罢工生涯，那么那一天就是整个英国情报系统的末日。  
“你应该少喝一些咖啡，我知道你们年轻人现在都离不开这个，但是三杯……你不觉得有点多吗，欧比旺？”  
正当欧比旺不知道自己该怎么把这三杯咖啡顺利地端到休息室并且不毁掉自己最喜欢的这一件衬衫的时候，他的上司的声音出现在他的背后，成功地让他脑子里的那些计划和可能性都变成了被风吹散的肥皂泡沫。奎刚的手里拿着一个白色的马克杯，上面印着“M3”，这是他们之间一个小小的玩笑，他和奎刚都是拼字游戏的爱好者。欧比旺自己也有一个同样的马克杯，上面印着“O1”，这个杯子上还被奎刚用油性马克笔在“O”和“1”之间写下了一个擦不去的“B”。“这样的话这个杯子就不仅仅是一个简单的拼字游戏了，谁都会知道这个杯子是属于谁的。”奎刚在做完这个小小的“恶作剧”之后心满意足地看着欧比旺脸上哭笑不得的表情，这是奎刚一贯的作风，而那个马克杯欧比旺再也不想把它拿到单位上来了。  
“我被抓了苦力，师父，我一个人要负责你的助理还有整个SIS的希望之光的咖啡因供应，就是因为希瑞用你的白头发来发誓。”他只有在单独面对奎刚的时候才会称呼自己的上司为“师父”，在某种意义上来说，这位SIS的最高领导者的确是欧比旺的师父，在他还年轻的时候，是奎刚告诉他有些事情他可以做，有些不能。  
当奎刚和欧比旺一个人拿着两杯咖啡出现在休息室的时候，这下从椅子上窜起来的变成了昆兰。这位出生在牙买加的办公室文员展现出了他作为助理的基本素养，他赶紧过去问他的上司需要不需要帮忙端咖啡。  
“我想大家现在都在享受午休时间，所以我们不如看看帕尔帕廷首相是怎么评论这次联合国的新制裁法案的。”奎刚在说这句话的时候看了一眼坐在他旁边的欧比旺，后者不自主地攥紧了自己的左手，他的左手手腕上还戴着属于贝尔·奥加纳王子的手表。  
这是贝尔·奥加纳王子失踪的第二十三天。  
“减少奥德朗公国的成品油进口、遣返奥德朗的海外劳工和对驶入奥德朗的运输船只加以更加严格的管控是对于奥德朗前政府的行为的制裁，但是我们认为限制食品、纺织品以及原材料的进出口与奥德朗所拥有大规模杀伤性武器的猜测无关，我们的联合国代表已经提交了关于延缓这几项制裁的报告。奥德朗不应该拥有大规模杀伤性武器，但是奥德朗国内的政治局势动荡并不利于奥德朗公国及周围环境的稳定。我们现在正在努力斡旋多方势力，达成和平进程是我们一贯的努力方向……”  
“政治家都是谎话连篇的骗子。”  
这句话从奎刚·金的嘴里说出来不足为奇，他虽然现在身居高位，但是他从来都不认为自己是一个政客。欧比旺、昆兰和希瑞看着奎刚，他们的上司正在用一种鄙夷的眼神盯着电视上正在发言的首相，首相旁边站着的是唐宁街10号的新闻发言人塔金，这可是帕尔帕廷的喉舌。  
“世界上最不想让奥德朗保持和平状态的可能就是这些政治家了，还有他们的军火商金主们。”奎刚继续着他的“政治评论”，如果这些话不是在SIS的休息室里而是在下议院里被说出来的话，很有可能会收获不少议员赞同的呼声，并且这段话会出现在第二天所有的小报头版头条——SIS掌权者和首相不和。然而现在，他收获的只能是沉默。“贝尔·奥加纳王子就是最大的牺牲品。”  
这句话比欧比旺听到的任何一句话都让他感到悲哀，他的朋友是一个流亡的王子没错，但是他知道，贝尔·奥加纳同时也是一个出色的纪录片导演。这在王子当中并不常见。贝尔拍摄的关于他们国家的历史的纪录片还在一个电影节上获了奖，然而贝尔也坦言，他最想拍摄的还是他们国家的人民在君主立宪制、微妙的地缘关系和复杂的民族以及沉重的历史之中的挣扎。他们国家的人民习惯了在重压之下深深地思考，而这也是为什么他们国家盛产诗人。  
“欧比旺，喝完你的咖啡之后到我的办公室来一下。”

这场对话一定是关于贝尔·奥加纳王子的，欧比旺知道，因此他也做好了十足的准备。奎刚坐在办公桌后面，他锐利的眼神像是制作精良的军刀，“欧比旺，你的搭档已经获得了一些关于奥加纳王子的零碎资料，他会和你联系的。当你们取得联系之后，我不会插手这件事……我只想要结果。”  
“无论什么结果？”  
“是的，无论什么结果，我们需要给他们国家和我们那令人失望的政府一个交代。”奎刚叹了一口气，这并不是奎刚经常会做的一个动作。“帕尔帕廷首相今天下午会到这边来和我见面。”而这句话里包含的信息则不是欧比旺应该听到的，首相和SIS的掌舵者的会面，他作为一个译码专家是不应该知道的。“我需要你知道这件事，而我同时也要保证我们的首相以及他的耳目们不会知道你在做什么。我们虽然是政府机构，但是我们并不是首相一个人豢养的猎犬。”  
“你有没有害怕过，师父？”他没有经过思考就说出了这个问题，而下一秒他就在自责自己的愚蠢，奎刚一直是一个无所畏惧的战士，如果他曾经害怕过的话，那么现在坐在这里的就应该是别人了。  
但是奎刚的回答让他感到意外。  
“我当然害怕过……但是这不是我们屈服的理由。聆听你的内心，它会告诉你答案。”

SIS的弹性工作制意味着欧比旺可以在早上10点钟的时候才开始工作，同时也意味着欧比旺可能在晚上10点钟的时候还在办公室里整理那些密密麻麻像是无穷无尽的矩阵一般的信息。通常情况下，他要对那些截获的信息进行解码、翻译和整理。这是一个枯燥、无聊的工作，那些截获的信息并不会标明哪些是有用的，哪些是无用的噪音。第一步通常是对信息进行清洗，还好欧比旺现在已经不是SIS的初级员工了，这些信息清洗的工作现在可以由他手下的那些刚刚从牛津或者剑桥毕业的年轻人们来处理。但是他意识到了，奎刚直接交给他的这个任务里，成员只有他自己和那个叫做安纳金·天行者的家伙，如果奎刚的描述没有错的话，那个家伙今年才二十出头，是一个毛躁的小家伙。这意味着那些冗长的信息清洗的工作要他自己来完成，看在奎刚的马克杯的份上，他已经好几年没做过这种基础、重复而且让人头痛的工作了。  
“你还在加班。”  
署名是A·天行者的发信人从SIS的内部通讯网络中给他发了一条消息，用的是肯定句，不是疑问句，这个年轻人似乎有十足的把握来确定自己正在SIS的办公室里加班。欧比旺被那些乱七八糟的电话录音、社交网络抓下来的数据和不知道是哪些窃听器获得的信息搞得焦头烂额，现在他只想顺着网线过去摇晃这个年轻的天行者的脑袋，下次再发送这些信息来之前至少先做一些基础的处理，而不是把所有的东西都丢给他一个人做。  
“当然，如果你给我的无效信息再多一些的话，我就可以直接住在办公室里了。”  
“你知道我能通过定位你的手机来知道你在什么地方吗，我才不是因为看到你还在工作用的通讯线路上才知道你在加班的。”答非所问，欧比旺盯着那行新出现的字，做出了这样的判断。他的工作用手机被他摆在桌面上，所有SIS的职员的手机都做过保密处理，追踪他们的手机不是一件容易的事，不过如果安纳金·天行者真的是奎刚所说的那个他们需要的“刀刃”，一位出色的猎手，那么他就不应该感到意外。  
“我不像你那么清闲，年轻人，我还要加班……而这一切都是拜你所赐。而且明天早上我还要迎接伦敦那令人崩溃的早高峰。”  
“听起来你需要给你的生活找点乐子，欧比旺，而不是把你的生命浪费在伦敦早高峰的地铁上。”年轻人回复的速度很快，欧比旺脑子里出现了一幅画面，一个年轻人，可能是那种标准的极客打扮——旧T恤衫，皱巴巴的牛仔裤和乱七八糟的头发，这是欧比旺的刻板偏见，他承认，坐在电脑前嘲笑着他悲惨的加班生活。  
“你觉得我还有心情去找乐子吗，在你给了我这些看不到尽头的工作之后？我觉得我的头发都白了。”  
“请接受我诚挚的道歉，克诺比中尉，我会想办法补偿你的，你要相信我是一个善良的人。”  
他甚至能想象出那个年轻人脸上的表情，一定是那种狡猾的笑容，里面再加上一些嘲讽。他没有再回复安纳金·天行者的任何消息，这些工作已经让他疲惫不堪了，他没有更多的心情陪这个无聊的年轻人聊天，而这个年轻人听起来像是在和他调情——等等，他用了“调情”这个词，这让身为语言学专家的欧比旺脑子里警铃大作，和一个素未谋面的人调情的确不是他经常会做的事，而且这个人还是他的搭档。SIS不是那种会鼓励员工之间有浪漫关系的开明单位，这也就是为什么大家都很喜欢希瑞·塔奇，但是大家都不敢和她约会的原因。  
约会是不被鼓励的，但是在一个阳光明媚的周末午后去泰特现代艺术馆看赫斯特的展览是被允许的。千禧桥上的那些广播总是让欧比旺感到浑身发毛，但是希瑞喜欢这里的风景，高耸入云的旧烟囱投下细长的阴影。“当我还在帝国理工读书的时候，我心情不好就会到这里来……这个地方让我感到平静。那些不知所云的艺术品，他们给我更多的是安全感。”希瑞靠着千禧桥的栏杆，她身后浑浊的泰晤士河面上有一艘警用快艇驶过，巨大的噪音让她的声音飘散在河风里，但是欧比旺还是捕捉到了那些单词。  
他站到了希瑞旁边，双手撑在白色的栏杆上，这不是他年轻的时候见到的那条河流。那条狭窄的河流上飘过的不是警用快艇而是由戴着帽子的船夫撑着的小船。当时的他和莎庭站在耶稣锁桥上看着那些游客和学生们匆匆而过，年轻的女公爵把刚刚他送给自己的一束白色小苍兰丢进了静静流淌的河水中。那些白色的花瓣最终会被水流带到海里，只要这水一直流下去。  
“你会爱我吗？”  
“当然。”年轻的他在回答这个问题的时候没有丝毫的犹豫，他身边的莎庭轻轻地笑了起来，他读不懂这位女公爵蓝色眼睛里到底是一种什么神色。  
“你会和我一起走吗，直到世界的尽头……”  
他已经忘记了自己当时的回答，但是他知道，他真的这样做了。现在的他依旧在走着，却没有人告诉他尽头在哪里。  
“有很多属于过去的回忆会让我感到安慰。”希瑞的金色长发被风吹乱了，她伸手拢了拢自己耳边的头发，朝着欧比旺露出一个温暖的笑容。  
“然而属于过去的回忆总是在让我恐慌……”是的，他没有说谎，那些回忆让他恐慌，尤其是回忆中夹杂着的，已经褪色的爱意。

周末的南岸的酒吧是一个绝佳的逃离那些绝望而又愤怒的阿森纳球迷的好去处，欧比旺已经受够了每周末的晚上都在酒吧里遇见那些叫嚣着让主教练下课的球迷了，比起那个法国老人，这个世界上还有更多的人需要去指责。而南岸的酒吧就没有那些烦恼了，欧比旺给自己要了一杯威士忌，当然这一杯没有他在贝尔·奥加纳王子的家里喝的那一瓶好。想到贝尔，一种内疚的苦涩在他的心底升腾，他喝完了那一杯酒，但是丝毫没有任何缓解。他又给自己点了一杯同样的威士忌，两杯威士忌还不至于让他喝醉。但是他在那杯琥珀色的液体被摆到他面前之前看到了一双属于年轻人的蓝色眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他。  
“你看起来不太好，先生，是因为阿森纳输球了吗？”  
他放肆地笑了起来，这个年轻人说的笑话可能是他这一个星期听过的最无聊的一个，但是他还是笑了。为什么不呢，当有人愿意给你讲笑话的时候，出于最基本的礼貌，笑声还是必须的。  
“如果我因为每场比赛都心情不好的话，那我一年就不会有几天心情好了，年轻人。”他并不是来找艳遇的，但是有人愿意搭讪的话也不是不可以。于是欧比旺打量着这个年轻人，黑色的薄外套里面是白色的T恤，再加上这最普通的牛仔裤和棕色皮鞋，这个家伙看起来就像是伦敦最常见的年轻学生。他注意到了年轻人冰蓝色的眼睛和金棕色的头发，以及脸上那道浅浅的伤痕，这倒是一个值得被记住的标志，在这张好看的脸上它更加让人印象深刻。  
“那是因为加班？”  
这个小家伙猜对了一半，但不全是。  
“停止读我的思想吧，年轻人，我烦恼的事有很多，而现在我只想好好喝两杯。”  
欧比旺知道这个年轻人早就注意到了自己赤裸裸的目光，他不介意自己被揭穿。年轻人笑着给自己也点了一杯一样的酒，欧比旺猜这种酒对于这种年轻学生来说也许太烈了。但是这个有着好看眼睛的年轻人像他一样一饮而尽，脸色丝毫没有发生变化。  
“我能知道你的名字吗，这位‘忧郁先生’。”  
“在告诉你我的名字之前，我需要提醒你少看一些上个世纪老掉牙的爱情电影，里面的搭讪技巧对于你来说一点帮助都没有。”他思考了一秒钟，决定告诉这个年轻人自己的假名，他最常用的那一个，“本杰明，你可以叫我本。”  
“公平起见，我是安尼。”年轻人的蓝色眼睛打量着他，欧比旺能够感受到那些目光中饱含的温度。他不仅仅需要喝一杯，一些其他的东西也许更好……  
“你不像是在这里等什么人的样子。”年轻人的手不安分地碰着他的手腕，在那些裸露的皮肤上留下一些轻微的指印。“还是说……你是在等什么人？”  
“也许是一个能让我觉得有趣的人，让我不那么无聊。”他没说谎，年轻人的手放到了他的腿上，这已经不是什么暗示了，如果他还不做出回应的话——  
“那你遇见了合适的人了，本。”  
他们在酒吧外的一条窄街里接吻，在昏暗的路灯下年轻人的发色变得更加明亮。有一些路过的、喝醉的流浪汉朝他们吹了声口哨，收获到了安尼不怀好意的诅咒。但是欧比旺没有时间花心思在那些其他的事情上，他把年轻人拉进了另一个窒息的吻里。  
“我先说明，我住在北伦敦，如果你觉得你还能再忍一个小时的话就去我那里。”  
安尼把带着一些疼痛的亲吻落在他的脖子上，他没有忍住脱口而出的那些声音，“你应该庆幸我就住在南岸。”这真是一个好消息，欧比旺昏昏沉沉的脑子里想着，这不是因为酒精，两杯威士忌还不足以让他喝醉。  
年轻人住在南岸一栋最普通不过的三层褐色公寓楼里，他们七手八脚地从老旧的电梯里出来，安尼花了一阵子来把有些掉漆的白色门打开。随着门被关上的声音，欧比旺没有忍住继续把这个说自己叫安尼的年轻人推到墙壁上勾着他的脖子继续吻他。“我觉得我们应该停一下，”年轻人喘着气说，“我的头撞到衣帽钩上了。”  
他笑着松开了自己的手，等到他躺在年轻人硬邦邦的床上的时候他才有一点点空闲打量着这间房子。作为一个年轻人住的地方，它简直整洁的有些过分，甚至可以能用“空旷”这个词来形容。“你是刚搬来这里吗？”欧比旺问着正在对付自己衣服的年轻人，年轻人“嗯”了一声，声音里似乎夹杂着不满，埋怨他在这种时候还有心思关心其他的事情。  
“两个星期之前我才搬过来，之前我在加里宁格勒……那个地方你不会喜欢的，如果你在这种大城市住了一辈子。”  
“但是你不像是斯拉夫人。”  
“我是个程序员，那是我的一份工作，现在我要在这里工作了，感谢欧盟的政策。”年轻人说着，手早就顺着他的腰线往下摸了过去。“我们不是要在床上谈工作吧。”  
“当然不是。”  
他不是那种会在床上谈工作的人。欧比旺闭上自己的眼，有一块更加深沉的黑色出现在他的眼睑上，随着年轻人的动作移动着。他又将眼睛睁开，那块黑色似乎没有要消失的意思。安尼咬上了他的喉结，让他的声音从喉咙里溢出来，那些动作带着疼痛，但是这就是他现在需要的。  
他在年轻人的床上浅浅地睡着，过了不知道多久，他听见了一阵轻微的脚步声，他睁开眼，看见年轻人正站在他的旁边，饶有兴趣地端详着他放在床头的那块原先属于贝尔·奥加纳的手表。  
“放下不属于你的东西，‘小偷先生’。”他的声音有些发哑，这拜刚刚他们做的事情所赐，但是这些声音却没有一丝警告的意味。安尼放下了那块手表，低下头吻了他的嘴唇。  
“这看起来可不像是一个公务员先生会有的手表……”  
这句话引起了他的警觉，他从来没对这个年轻人透露过自己的职业。但是那些疲惫让他的脑子停止了思考，他在年轻人的怀抱里睡着了，明天是第二个休息日，他不需要去工作，也不需要去教堂。

安尼给他留下的痕迹在周一的时候也没有消除，欧比旺对着镜子又整理了一下自己的衣领，才能将将遮住那些已经变成深色的痕迹。有些血痕可能要到下一个周末才能彻底消除。周一的伦敦早高峰让每一个人都变得急躁，他从地铁站里出来，感觉自己体内积攒的怨气只能靠过于浓重的咖啡因才能消除。于是他冲进最近的一家连锁咖啡店，不顾那里的咖啡豆只能用“寡淡”来形容的事实，给自己点了一大杯美式咖啡。在血液里的咖啡因浓度达到一定程度的时候，欧比旺才觉得自己真正活了过来。  
“欧比旺，头儿让你去他的办公室找他。”  
昆兰总是在他最绝望的时候给他一个重击。欧比旺大声地抱怨了一句，换来了昆兰无可奈何的一个耸肩。他把圆珠笔丢到办公桌上，愤愤地朝着奎刚的办公室走去。  
“周一早上……师父，真的要这样吗？”他推开奎刚办公室的门，他的上司站在办公室的窗边，手里拿着一杯咖啡。奎刚的办公室能够看到泰晤士河的风景，当然他觉得那些风景也没什么好看的。被问到的人缓缓转过头来，看着欧比旺，摇了摇头。奎刚把自己手里的咖啡放到桌子上，走过去替欧比旺又整理了一下衬衣的领子。这个事实让欧比旺的脸有些泛红，让自己的上司关心自己的私生活可不是什么好事。  
“一会儿你需要认识一下你的新搭档，安纳金·天行者，他结束了在加里宁格勒的任务，从这周起他会在伦敦工作。”  
加里宁格勒，这个地名这一个月出现在他耳朵里的频率有点高。还没等到他想明白为什么自己会如此频繁地听到这个不是什么热门地点的地名，办公室的门又被推开了，站在门口的年轻人有着金棕色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，脸上那道浅浅的伤痕出现在熟悉的位置——  
“安纳金，这是欧比旺·克诺比；欧比旺，认识一下安纳金·天行者。”  
欧比旺惊讶地看着站在门口的年轻人，两天前那个晚上的回忆不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里，他确定自己一定脸红了。但是他是一个受过训练的SIS老员工了，他能够处理好自己的情绪。于是他冠冕堂皇地伸出手，年轻人轻快地握了握他的手指，“很高兴认识你，”年轻人这样说，但是他能够看出来年轻人的眼睛里并不是这么写的。

欧比旺和安纳金坐在休息室里，电视屏幕上依旧播放着BBC的新闻节目。“真是一个戏剧性的见面，安纳金。”他称呼年轻人真正的名字，年轻人坐在他对面的座位上，嚼着一个三明治。“我想你应该知道SIS的规定，同事之间——”  
“不鼓励谈恋爱。但是你是认真的吗，欧比旺，你认为我们在谈恋爱？”  
他被年轻人问的哑口无言，上一次床并不等于一段浪漫的关系，他懊恼地扭过头，把自己的怒气都发泄在那瓶无辜的气泡水的瓶盖上。“下次你再做这种事之前最好能给我一些暗示，这样的话我就能提前做好准备……‘小偷先生’。至少我会看好我的个人财物。”  
“我已经暗示的足够明显了，我说过我会给你的加班生活一些补偿，欧比旺，而且我认为我做的不错。”他朝欧比旺那个方向挪了挪自己的凳子，把手放到欧比旺的腿上，“如果说我想拿走的是别的东西呢……欧比旺？比如你的注意和你的情感？”


	3. chapter3

如果池塘结了冰，那些野鸭子该往哪里去？

安纳金并不是一个能在办公室里坐得住的人，对于他来说，长时间盯着电脑屏幕或者是其他的设备会让他感到头痛，他猜想这可能是之前那三年的飞行员生涯留给他的后遗症。于是他悄悄地溜出自己的办公室，留着自己的设备在那里自动获取信息。一些小小的程序改动可以让这一切轻松地完成，他今天的工作任务对于他自己来说就像是让一个四岁的小孩把盒子里的积木从盒子里拿出来再放回去，足够简单，但是也足够无聊。当他故作轻松地走到不属于他办公室的楼层的休息室时，一个他预想中会出现在这里的人就真的出现在这里了。欧比旺坐在扶手椅里，手里拿着两张报纸，安纳金挑了挑眉，这个年代了居然还有人在看报纸，他的意思是，印刷出来的报纸。  
“真是足够怀旧，欧比旺。”他靠在休息室的门口，休息室里依旧弥漫着那种SIS提供给员工的劣质咖啡豆的味道，不过这也合乎情理，他们毕竟是政府可怜的公务员，如果那些纳税人知道他们把税款用于购买高档的咖啡豆上，那下一次下议院的会议上那些无聊透顶的议员们肯定会为这件事吵得不可开交。“你让我以为自己穿越回了三十年前，那个时候你们打字是不是还需要打字机？然后坐在扶手椅里，抽一支烟，看今天的《卫报》或者《每日邮报》，谩骂一下政府的税收政策？”  
“停止用肥皂剧里的情节来猜测三十年前的情景吧，安纳金，如果我没记错的话，你的办公室不在这一层？”欧比旺把手里的报纸叠好放在一旁的小桌子上，安纳金瞥了一眼那一沓报纸，《共青团真理报》，那些黑体的西里尔字母标题在有些折了的报纸上显得是如此刺眼。“你应该知道，在沃克斯豪尔十字，你不能到处乱逛。”  
“我知道，我当然知道。”安纳金毫不在意地摆了摆手，“但是这个地方根本不是什么涉密的区域，不是吗，或者是说，SIS的核心机密其实藏在咖啡机里？”他的目光停留在欧比旺左手戴着的那块手表上，这的确不是什么一个公务员应该有的装饰品，限量版的名表，售价超过他半年的薪水。安纳金的蓝色眼睛里闪过一丝怀疑，这应该是属于贝尔·奥加纳王子的东西，如果欧比旺没有一些奇怪的，把前女友送给他的东西随时带在身上的习惯的话。  
“这个玩笑一点也不好笑，年轻人，你要处处小心。”欧比旺的目光在年轻人眼眉边的那道伤痕上久久地停留着，他的手不自觉地抬了抬，但是当他意识到自己的动作之后，下一秒他就又把手缩了回去。这个微小的动作没有逃过年轻人的眼睛。安纳金的嘴角扯起一个不易被察觉的微笑，随后又指了指自己的那道伤疤。“对这个很好奇是吗，克诺比先生？”  
“如果你愿意分享你的故事来满足我这一点点好奇心的话，那我非常愿意聆听。但是如果你不愿意说，我也不是那种喜欢打听别人隐私的家伙。”  
“这没什么，只不过是上中学的时候打冰球的时候留下的，那一下可真是够疼的。”他用手指摸了摸那道细长的疤，欧比旺说了一句“我很遗憾”就没有继续追问什么了。安纳金往前走了两步，站到了离欧比旺更近的地方。那道早已愈合的伤痕似乎又开始疼了起来，这不应该，他想着，闭上眼睛，那些遥远的子弹出膛的声音和炮弹落下的声音似乎又在他的耳边嘶吼着。当他睁开眼睛的时候，看到的不是变成一片废墟的曾经富丽堂皇的市政大楼，而是SIS的休息室。  
“你是想听到我说，这是我在哪一个危险的任务里落下的疤吗，抱歉让你失望了。”安纳金的嘴角上又扯出了一个自嘲的笑容，他停顿了一下，慢慢地解开自己衬衫袖口上的扣子，挽起了自己的袖子。在那件黑色衬衫的袖子之下，年轻人的右臂上有一道让人触目惊心的伤痕。那道横在他手臂上的伤痕歪歪扭扭，似乎缝合的医生也不知道该怎么恰当地处理它。“这也许是我做过最危险的一件事了，我差点报废了一架价值连城的新式战斗机，当然我也差点丢掉我的右手……最终我被踢出了空军，也保住了自己的一条命。” 欧比旺当然见过年轻人右臂上的这道伤痕，即使那个晚上安纳金的狭小卧室里并没有开灯，但是他的手指摸索过年轻人的几乎每一寸皮肤。“这就是为什么我在空军的时候没有想过要去当一个飞行员，不过我入伍的时候早就超过当飞行员的年纪了。”  
“当然，当然，你看起来就不像是我这种没有读过一天大学，中学读到17岁就直接跑去当兵的家伙。你是剑桥出来的还是牛津？这个地方聘用的语言专家只能有这两个选择。”  
他知道答案，但是他就是想听欧比旺把那个答案再说一遍。安纳金的蓝色眼睛看着坐在他面前的这位语言学专家，欣赏着他由于沉浸在苦痛的回忆中的表情。“唐宁学院，这已经是很久很久之前的事情了，我在剑桥度过了难熬的几年……并不是因为语言学这门枯燥的学科。”  
“那你为什么会当兵？”年轻人有些不依不饶，他似乎铁了心要揭开欧比旺的伤疤，看着它时隔多年之后再次流血、疼痛。  
“这不是我想要分享的话题，年轻人，如果你想要一杯咖啡的话，我建议你赶快去煮。否则头儿抓到你在这里无所事事的话，他是不会对你手下留情的。”  
年轻人放肆地笑了起来，他靠的更近了一点，一只手放在欧比旺的下颌线上，肆无忌惮地吻上了他的嘴唇。“不，我不是来这里喝一杯咖啡的，我的搭档，有更多的事情比咖啡有趣得多。”  
“而你会被人力资源部门请去谈话，我们的任务进行到一半就会因为这种原因而中途换人。我以金上校从来不戴的老花镜发誓，最后收拾东西滚蛋的是你。”  
“不，他们不会让我滚蛋的，欧比旺。”  
“是吗，哦，是的。他们不会让你滚蛋，你的案底足够让你坐一辈子牢。”他的脸上露出那种胜利的笑容，期待着年轻人的脸上写满气恼与愤怒。但是年轻人没有，他只是低头再次含上了他的嘴唇，分享着他刚刚喝过的那杯咖啡的酸苦味。

接受了一份由奎刚·金直接签发的任务的后果就是，每一周都要到自己顶头上司那里去做汇报。欧比旺不认为自己和奎刚之间信任的关系和他对于自己上司那些淡淡的好感对这些汇报有什么帮助。那些好感并不掺杂任何欲望，而是一个年轻人在迷茫的黑暗中能够找到的一点点光亮，他信任奎刚，在这位SIS的领导身边他能够感到安全，他的上司也给予了他同样的信任。  
“师父，我们需要更多的调查……这样被动地在信息的汪洋里找到我们想要的东西太难了。”他和奎刚站在SIS的一个露台上，风从泰晤士河铁青色的河面上吹过来，对面的形状奇异的建筑让人心烦意乱。那些属于初秋的凉风把奎刚灰白的头发吹得乱糟糟的，而这位SIS的领导者却丝毫不在乎。  
“你还是那么急着去复仇吗，欧比旺。”奎刚的答案似乎不是给欧比旺的这个问题的，但是它听起来又是那么的合理。欧比旺有些懊恼地叹了口气，靠在露台的围栏上，这样他就能面对SIS这栋大楼绿色的玻璃而不是泰晤士河了。“你知道我为什么从空军退伍，来到这里工作，师父……我来到这里就是为了给我爱过的人复仇……我要知道一切的真相。”  
“而有些真相是你不想知道的。”奎刚淡淡地说着，仿佛这些轻飘飘的单词中包含着42个宇宙的真理。“我还记得你第一天来到沃克斯豪尔十字的样子，一个刚刚从战场上回来的年轻人，脑子里被复仇的念头装满了。我能感受到你的愤怒，它几乎要把你吞没了。”  
“然而我在这里呆了这么多年，我还是没能做到那一点……师父，我有的时候开始怀疑我是不是这辈子都无法做到为她复仇了。这……”  
“这不是你存在的唯一意义，你在这里还有更多的任务，我知道你不仅仅是因为过去才向前走。”奎刚灰蓝色的眼睛看着欧比旺，而欧比旺懊恼地低下头。他身后的河面上传来绵长的汽笛声，和他混乱的思绪混杂在一起。“你有的是信念，而不仅仅是你的愤怒和复仇的渴望……你想要的是真相。”

坠入爱河对于只有19岁的他来说是一件太过容易的事情，在剑桥这个地方，酒吧里的一次邂逅就能让两个年轻人之间擦出一些闪烁的火花。“我是语言学的学生，但我不是诗人。”他坐在河边的草地上，手指轻轻穿过那些淡金色的发丝。“我不会用那些漂亮而晦涩的词句来给你隐喻……我只会说……”他低下头在莎庭的耳边说着，成功地让年轻的女公爵笑了起来。  
“我一直都不懂你们说的话，是你的真心，还是你认为最符合语言逻辑的回答……”莎庭看着那些折叠在一起的白色云朵，它们慵懒地随风飘动着，像是海里柔软的水草。“而我还是更信任那些仪器上会出现的数字。”  
“你不该怀疑我的，当我说我爱你的时候。这会让我怀疑我是不是只是你无聊夏日的一个消遣。”  
“而你也在怀疑……这些怀疑，是一切毁灭的开始。”莎庭往他旁边靠了靠，欧比旺能够嗅见她身上好闻的花香味，“我不知道当我离开这里之后，一切是不是就会只剩下一些难看的废墟了。”  
“你比我更适合当一个诗人，亲爱的，而你却选择成为了一个工程师。”他揽过比他高一个年级的耶稣学院的准工程师的肩膀，他知道这位迷人的女士是一位已故王子的女儿，年纪轻轻就继承了爵位，但是她令人尊敬并不是因为那些华而不实的头衔。莎庭·克里兹会让每一个认识她的人记住她，因为她的专注、睿智和果断。他亲吻着那些淡金色的头发，“你会离开多久，我知道你会去军队里……几年？我会跟你一起……”  
“皇家空军，我会去海外做一个情报信息技术员，你懂，就是监听那些……可能是来自敌对方的信号。我需要保证那些监听可以顺利地进行下去，很多仪器都需要专业的技术人员。”  
“我们会是很好的搭档，你们截获的那些信息需要一位语言学家才能让信息有意义，否则它们就只是信息而已。”  
欧比旺·克诺比兑现了自己的承诺，当他真的在结束了剑桥的学业，拒绝了一家出版社的翻译工作，前往皇家空军服役的时候，他被自己有些保守的父亲用失望的眼神看了一秒。“我还是会尊重你的决定，”他的父亲给自己点了一支烟，并且把烟盒伸到自己儿子的面前询问他要不要也来一支。当红色的火花闪烁过、又熄灭之后，留下的只有淡青色的烟雾和浓重的焦油味。“你要知道你自己想要的是什么……我看到你在追随她的脚步，而如果有一天她离开了你，你会怎么办？”  
如果池塘结冰了，那些野鸭子会去哪里？  
他在伦敦一个飘雪的冬日黄昏问站在他旁边的莎庭，这位令人尊敬的女士现在已经是皇家空军的上尉了，她在信息的战争中是一把无处不在的尖刀，让人胆寒。摄政公园里的湖面已经结了冰，那些曾经美丽的花朵现在都不知所踪，更不要说那些水鸟。偶尔会有一两只松鼠从落了一些雪的树枝中窜出来，随后就马上消失不见。  
“它们会有新的地方去的，世界上不会所有的池塘都在同一天结冰，总会有一些温暖的地方存在。”  
他们回到国内享受难得的假期，欧比旺在海外基地服役，而莎庭，莎庭的任务是绝密的，没有人知道她在哪里，属于哪一支部队。她攥住了站在旁边的欧比旺的手，隔着两层手套，欧比旺还是能感受到她指尖的温度。“暴风雪就要来了，欧比旺，我知道……”她抬起头看着他，“而我们每一个人都逃不掉。”  
“莎庭……”在那一瞬间他感受到了恐惧，“告诉我发生了什么，至少我还在这里，我永远都会站在你身后。”  
“我不能告诉你全部，但是记住，欧比旺，如果我不能把那些真相揭露出来，你要替我做到。”  
暴风雪的来临总是有一些前兆，而有经验的猎手会在大雪封山之前找到猎物躲藏的山洞。欧比旺不是一个有经验的猎手，他甚至不清楚在这场漫长的狩猎中，自己扮演的到底是什么角色。  
伦敦的雪似乎在这个冬天持续不断，那些白色的雪片在地面上不会停留太久就会融化成一滩让人心烦意乱的肮脏泥水。他的假期很快就要结束了，莎庭的假期比他多一天，因此他约莎庭在骑士桥附近的一家她一直都喜欢的餐厅里共进午餐，傍晚的时候他就要去赶飞机了。  
但是他一直没有等到他要等的人。  
“这绝对不是一场简单的事故。”他看着警方通报的消息，在心里无声地咆哮着，然而他只是抿了抿嘴，“我知道了，非常感谢你们的努力……我……”  
“年轻人，我知道这对你来说不好过。对于你的损失，我很抱歉。”警察有些敷衍地说着，欧比旺的手攥成了拳，他感受到了疼痛，但是他无法说出这些疼痛源自哪里。他知道如果有些人想让一个人永远闭嘴，方法有很多，一场可能会在雪天的街道上出现的交通事故可能只是其中的一种。莎庭告诉过他，暴风雪就要来了，而现在他是深陷在那些风暴之中。

“之前是克里兹女公爵，现在是奥加纳王子，我知道他们对于你来说不仅仅意味着复仇……欧比旺，他们背后的那些真相是你想要的。他们为了那些真相可以牺牲自己……”奎刚站在他的办公室门口，手放在那个黄铜的把手上，却没有要开门的意思。欧比旺站在他的身后，知道自己只能跟随奎刚到这里了。这是奎刚对他的告诫，暴风雪可能会吞噬每一个人，但是他们需要一个人把那些被暴风雪埋藏的真相告诉整个世界。  
“我知道了，师父，我……”  
“现在做承诺太早了，继续往前走，知道你发现你想要的。”  
黄铜把手被拧动的一瞬间欧比旺选择转身离开，他知道，自己每接触这个包含着无数秘密的地方多一点，他就距离死亡更近一点。  
他看见了站在走廊不远处的安纳金。  
“偷听可不是什么在这个地方应该有的习惯，年轻人。”欧比旺在奎刚把门关上之后充满警告意味地对着走过来的年轻人说着，他的双臂抱在胸前，明显的防御姿态。然而安纳金却像是什么都没有听到一样。“我和金上校约了要对他进行每周报告，这明显并不算是故意的偷听，只不过是你们说话的声音太大了而已。” 安纳金耸了耸肩，站在了欧比旺的对面。他凑近了一点点，故意压低了自己的声音，“我听见你叫头儿‘师父’，在这种地方我不得不有理由怀疑你的晋升是由于某些裙带关系。”  
“停止那些幼稚的猜测，安纳金，这只会让我怀疑你的专业素养。” 欧比旺依旧保持着这个姿势，他的语气里充满着警告的意味。这个年轻人做的太过了，他已经触到了欧比旺的禁区。  
出乎他意料的，安纳金笑了笑，声音不大，但是足够让欧比旺听到。“你可以理解为我在嫉妒，欧比旺，现在你可是我的搭档。”他低头，迅速地吻了一下欧比旺的嘴角。在对方还没来得及用一个警告的眼神来提醒他在SIS的办公区域做这种事是有很大风险的时候，安纳金就已经准备好了堵他嘴的理由。  
“我看过整栋楼的安保系统，刚才那个角度监控录像不会拍到我在做什么，我们只是在进行‘亲切友好的交流’。”年轻人敲了敲门，而欧比旺知道他该走了。  
他有很多方法可以扳回一局。

安纳金在路边的一家快餐店解决了自己的晚餐，如果你有一个经常吃不饱饭的童年经历的话，那么对于事物的挑剔就不会写在你的性格之中。安纳金迅速地吃完了那个味道普通的面包夹奶酪火腿，随手把揉皱了的包装纸丢进路边的垃圾桶里。他加了两个小时的班，那些让人厌烦的数据源源不断地从他“敲了一个口子”的防火墙那边倾泻而出。欧比旺让他做初级的数据清洗，这不应该是他的工作，而他们两个人谁都不愿意承担这一部分写在刚入职的菜鸟的工作责任清单中的工作。他从口袋里掏出钥匙，那些黄铜的钥匙和口袋里的几个硬币碰撞着，发出让人心烦意乱的噪音。  
门被打开了，然而他却发现了一位不速之客。  
安纳金下意识地想在黑暗中去摸他藏在一进门的柜子夹板里的那件武器，但是他在真的这么做之前听到了一个熟悉的声音，欧比旺·克诺比。  
“看起来有人在单位加班加到很晚，也许下次我应该提议让头儿给你批一天假期。”  
他愤怒地把灯打开，一瞬间昏黄的灯光照亮了一切。欧比旺悠闲地坐在属于他的餐椅上翘着腿，用一种玩味的眼神看着他。“很惊讶吗，你要知道我是SIS的语言专家，记住你家的地址对我来说不会比记住一页保加利亚语的演讲稿更难的。”  
“我惊讶的是，作为一个公务员，你能打开我家的门。这可不是一个‘普通公务员’应该具备的技能。”  
“你可以理解为这是我在皇家空军获得的一点小小的生存技能。”  
安纳金把他的外套挂在门口的挂衣钩上，朝着欧比旺坐着的地方走过去。他给自己拉了一把椅子过来，坐到了餐桌的另一旁。他的餐桌总是空空荡荡的，不像是有人经常使用的样子。  
“说吧，克诺比先生，你在晚上擅自闯入一位SIS雇员的家里，有什么企图？你要知道我是不会蠢到把机密信息放到自己的床头柜上的。”  
“看起来有些人很心虚啊……”欧比旺站起来，从安纳金身后的柜子里拿出一盒蒙了尘的拼字游戏，“我只是想在和你上床之前做一些有益大脑的活动。”那盒拼字游戏被摆在餐桌上，安纳金眯起眼看着欧比旺，而对方的表情让他读不懂。  
“下次你完全可以给我先发一条消息，或者我们可以为这种‘小小的活动’编造一个代码，或者暗号，这不是你擅长的部分吗，我的语言学专家？而不是在晚上我回家的时候发现有人坐在我的餐桌旁，我还要去拿我藏在柜子夹板里的那一把军刀。”  
“如果真的有人想要你的命的话，他们不会给你留时间让你去拿武器的，年轻人。”欧比旺已经把那些字母牌面朝下放在了桌子上，“我们是不是可以开始了？”  
“这一点都不公平，我没有那么老……而且你还是一个语言学专家。我现在认输可以吗？”  
“也许你并没有你想象的那么年轻。”欧比旺看着安纳金捏着一块字母牌的手指，他的左手无名指上有一圈白痕，很明显地证明着那里曾经有一个戒指存在过。“或者你可以看我自娱自乐。”  
安纳金还是拿起了字母牌，但是他的心思并没有完全在这个上面。他看着欧比旺迅速地拼着那些字母，M-A-T-E-R-I-A……唯物主义者。而他只是拼出了第一个单词，束。  
“我能问你一个问题吗，欧比旺？”  
“我不能保证我会给你回答。”欧比旺的手指移动着那些木块，第二个单词，H-Y-P-O-T……假想。  
“你为什么会当兵？”  
“你对这个问题还真是执着。”欧比旺甚至都没有抬头，第三个单词，P-R-O-V-O-C-A……挑衅。“我说过我不想分享这个故事。”  
安纳金低头进行着他的第二个单词，他的进度已经落后欧比旺很多了，形式，他真的没有太大的词汇量。“那讲讲你在剑桥的时候，满足一下我这个没有上过大学的人的好奇心。”  
“没什么好说的，读书、作业、喝酒……”欧比旺敷衍地回答着，他看了一眼安纳金拼的那些单词，“你的词汇量让我为我们国家的年轻人深感担忧。”  
“然后和某人相爱？”安纳金忽略了欧比旺的话，他看着欧比旺正在拼的那个单词，T-E-M-P-O……时间性。  
“你的问题太多了，安纳金。”欧比旺拼完了又一个单词，他抬头看着安纳金面前那几个可怜的词汇，露出了一个笑容。“现在轮到我来问你了。你的另一半在哪里？”  
这个问题像一把刀子，剖开了安纳金极力想要掩饰的一切。他没想到欧比旺会直截了当地不顾他的私生活问出这种问题，不过也对，他刚刚做的太过了，这只是欧比旺的一次还击，用他自己的方式。  
“我和她离婚了，在我们的孩子出生不久之后，孩子们都被她带走了。你知道我的那些案底，他们不可能让我来带孩子。”安纳金苦涩地笑了笑，随手拨乱了自己面前的那些字母牌。“让我们不要再为过去的事情而难过了，”他看着欧比旺面前那些单词串，一个单词吸引了他的目光，P-R-E-M-A-U……过早，“我们还可以做很多其他的事情，比起在拼字游戏上浪费我们的生命。” 他走到欧比旺面前，捧起他的脸，像在SIS的休息室那样吻了上去，只不过这一次他尝到的不是酸涩的咖啡味，而是混合着柠檬的茶味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *欧比旺看的《共青团真理报》是俄罗斯的一份大报，本文中设定欧比旺是一位语言学专家，精通的方向是斯拉夫语族的相关语言。


	4. Chapter4

“此次被驱逐十名奥德朗外交官将在下周三的规定时间前返回奥德朗，现在记者正在奥德朗公国的大使馆外，通过镜头我们可以看到奥德朗大使馆已经暂停了一切对外事务，也能看到有些工作人员正在整理物品。”又是BBC的镜头，还是他熟悉的记者班特，只不过这次欧比旺不是在SIS休息室里和自己的同事们一起看。这是一个还算美好的周末，他有大把的时间可以在家里一边给自己泡一碗寡淡的麦片一边看有些迟了的“早间新闻”。他看着电视屏幕上出现的奥德朗公国大使馆的景象，一些工作人员正在紧锁的栅栏门后面忙忙碌碌，没错，当联合国的制裁法案通过一周之后，他们的政府突然以“十名奥德朗公国外交官涉嫌在本国开展间谍活动”而驱逐了涉事的十名外交官。镜头回到演播室，坐在主持人旁边的LSE教授充当了所谓的“评论专家”。欧比旺哼了一声，没有停下自己用勺子搅拌那碗已经接近保质期的麦片的动作。真正的评论专家并不会坐在电视机里夸夸其谈，真正的那些政治外交专家现在正忙的焦头烂额。政治太难以捉摸了，这是欧比旺在当了十多年国家公务员之后得出的结论。他从来都不认为自己会是国家机器里一个优秀的螺丝钉。  
“唐宁街10号的发言人塔金先生在新闻发布会中就这一驱逐外交官的事件发表了评论，根据塔金先生的发言，奥德朗新政府的外交官在伦敦的种种情报收集行为是‘不能被接受和容忍的’。我们可以看出，两年前在奥德朗发生政变之后，国际社会对于奥德朗新政府和流亡政府的态度呈现出两种极端化的表现。而我们都知道这两种对立的表现背后是国际政治力量的博弈。”  
“现在真是什么人都可以上电视当专家了，不是吗？”安纳金的声音从他身后传来，昨天晚上赖在他家没有走的年轻人现在只穿着一条短裤在他的厨房里大大方方地展示着自己的身体。欧比旺回头看了一眼在他的厨房里伸懒腰的自己的“搭档”，继续低头对付自己的那一份早餐。“谁都知道流亡的奥德朗政府代表什么，现在的奥德朗军政府代表什么。大家都在站队，站错了，砰——下一个倒霉的就是你了。”  
“真是精彩的发言，”欧比旺注视着走到自己面前，在橱柜里翻翻找找的安纳金背上那几道极具表现主义的抓痕，他扯了扯自己的嘴角，如果他像安纳金一样大言不惭的话，他肯定会说自己昨天晚上的作品可以被收录进现代艺术博物馆。“看来在SIS做一个技术员真是让你屈才了。”  
年轻人坐到他的对面，手里拿着半袋他不知道什么时候从超市买回来的白面包。安纳金仔细地端详着面包的外包装袋，试图寻找着保质期。当他确定这包面包距离保质期还有两天，可以放心大胆地吃的时候，他似乎松了一口气，从袋子里拽了两片已经有些发硬的面包片出来。“冰箱里有蛋黄酱，你愿意的话可以拿出来。”欧比旺看着安纳金咬了一口面包，一些面包碎屑掉在了餐桌上。  
“我从来都不挑食。”安纳金一边嚼着面包一边说，欧比旺抬了抬眉毛，他不是一个对于餐桌礼仪吹毛求疵的人，但是这也不意味着他就能接受有人嘴里塞满了食物还要继续说话。感谢上帝，安纳金在说下一句话之前终于把嘴里所有的食物都咽了下去。“但是这还是让我感到惊讶，我以为在我们查出奥德朗的贝尔王子失踪的真相之前，他们是不会有什么大动作的。”  
欧比旺心不在焉地搅着他面前的那碗麦片，九点钟的“早间新闻”让他他一点食欲都没有了，然而安纳金还在他对面大口嚼着快到保质期的干瘪白面包。他索性把麦片推到一边，欣赏着对面的人大快朵颐的样子。在欧比旺接近四十年的人生里，他还没有见过谁能把白面包吃的那么香。“看起来首相和联合国的代表已经没有什么心情演戏了。”欧比旺站起来，把那碗麦片倒进了下水道里。当他看到那些黏黏糊糊的白色糊状物顺着下水管流走了的时候，他才突然意识到自己浪费了食物，他应该把这碗自己根本没吃过的麦片给安纳金的。“首相不可能忍受奥德朗的军政府太久，军政府背后可是‘老大哥’和他们代表的‘红色恐怖’，如果不是纳税人根本不可能同意，西方国家早就想借着奥德朗冲突的名义往东方再走两步了。”欧比旺靠着洗碗槽站着，这幅画面看起来有点可笑，但是又极具后现代主义风格。他穿着自己皱巴巴的睡衣，靠着洗碗槽，和只穿着一条平角裤大嚼特嚼干面包片的安纳金对国际政治局势高谈阔论。“我估计首相他们之前是睁一只眼闭一只眼，现在只是找个理由警告一下奥德朗……这是对贝尔王子事件的一个反击——别在我们的眼皮底下惹出大事来。”  
“所以……贝尔王子的事我们还要接着查？我这种当初级技术员的日子什么时候才是个头，每天做数据清洗让我怀疑自己人生存在到底有什么意义。”安纳金差不多吃完了那半袋白面包，继续坐在餐桌旁伸展着他的胳膊。欧比旺刚想回复他，这时手机铃声不合时宜地响了起来。“谁会在这时候给你打电话？”安纳金不满地嘟囔着，欧比旺则做了一个“闭嘴”的手势，这是奎刚打来的电话，虽然没有显示号码，但是欧比旺有这种直觉。  
“师父？”他接下了电话，当他听到对方的声音说出自己的名字的时候他感到安心，但是同时又有些紧张。奎刚一定比他早知道驱逐外交官的决定，这个任务直接向奎刚·金汇报，而现在他需要在休息日的时候接收关于这个任务的下一步部署。“是的，我看到了……我以为……”他低头看着厨房地板上的纹路，奎刚在电话那头对他说的话让他的紧张更多了两分。“我能够理解首相他们这样做决定的出发点，我会好好完成任务的。”在说完这句话之后，欧比旺听见了那边传来的奎刚的声音，他的上司让他小心一点。“谢谢，师父，我会注意的，你也是。”他笑着挂断了电话，在他抬起头的时候目光与安纳金的相遇。他在年轻人蓝色的眼睛里看到了一点点危险的火焰。  
“周末也没有休息，真是尽职尽责的公务员。”安纳金走到他旁边，拿杯子给自己接了一杯自来水管里的水。欧比旺没回答他，现在除了听自己的“非正式床伴”讽刺自己的工作状态，他还有更多更重要的事要思考，比如奎刚给他的那一条线索。有些时候他并不只是一个处理放在他手头上的文本的“翻译”，如果需要，他也可以变成寻找那些蛛丝马迹的“猎犬”。  
安纳金并不是一个很有耐心的年轻人，他想知道什么，他就会去找；他想得到什么，他就会去拿，这是他的一贯原则。欧比旺的沉默让他感到心烦，他放下玻璃杯，拽过欧比旺的胳膊，让他的搭档面对着他。他像昨天晚上那样吻着欧比旺的下颌，到脖子，但是却不会留下一点痕迹。“你知道吗，每次我听到你说‘师父’这个词的时候，我都认为这个词充满了性暗示……”他突然在欧比旺的脖子上咬了一下，让他的搭档小声地呼痛。“下次用你的脑子思考，而不是用你的下半身思考，年轻人。” 他推开了年轻人还想在他身上留下更多可能会让他在周一上班的时候难堪的痕迹的脑袋，“不过你让我感到惊讶，你居然会‘性暗示’这个词组，让我对你的词汇量刮目相看了。”  
安纳金放肆地笑了起来，像他在SIS的休息室里的那次一样。“那不如这样，我也喊你‘师父’怎么样，介于你在SIS的资历比我老得多，而且你还如此热衷于纠正我的单词拼写和语法错误。”  
“我真的很好奇，”欧比旺的眼睛打量着安纳金，似乎想从这个年轻人赤裸的皮肤上发现什么问题的答案。“你这么聪明的年轻人，为什么当初没有去读大学，而且你这糟糕的拼写……”他眯起眼睛，像一只看到了猎物的大型猫科动物。“听起来就像是一个半路学英语的外国移民，而且母语还是斯拉夫语族，还是说加拿大的基础教育已经差到这种地步了？”  
“你要知道，我的继父和我妈妈在我读了几年小学之后就把我扔到英国的寄宿学校了。而且，并不是所有人都会像你一样，一路读公学读牛剑最后到SIS当一个公务员，师父。” 安纳金故意在最后一个词上加重了语调。“我对读书一向没有什么兴趣，能读这么多年的中学已经是我的极限了，而且我又没有期待过会在大学里和年轻的女公爵坠入爱河。”  
“告诉我你都知道些什么，安纳金·天行者。”  
这是一场僵持，他们两个都是在情报部门摸爬滚打多年的所谓“间谍”，所有人都会保有自己的秘密，而他们的工作让他们有机会接触到别人的秘密。最先让步的那个人会是输家，而最先坦露出自己知晓别人秘密那个人等于是交出了所有的主动权。安纳金抿着嘴，似乎意识到自己刚才不经过大脑的话暴露了自己，他看着欧比旺，似乎在等着对方的让步。然而欧比旺步步紧逼让安纳金不得不在这场无声的对抗中主动投降。  
“你知道，我查到你的过去不是什么难事，尤其是SIS这种喜欢把员工的所有档案都收集齐的地方。我只是好奇，我想知道我搭档的一切信息，这让我感到安全一些，师父……我不是故意要去这么做的。而且你也看过我的案底，我们扯平了。”他最后的两句话听起来像是一个无理取闹的小孩子在恳求自己的家长不要因为自己闯了祸而惩罚自己。欧比旺依旧用那种充满戒备的眼神看着他，“继续撒谎，年轻的天行者，你如果只是看了你这种权限能接触到的SIS档案库里的资料，你不会知道莎庭·克里兹女公爵的事情。告诉我你动用你的那些‘小伎俩’还知道了什么。”  
他没奢望过能从安纳金这里能够得到全部的答案，他们习惯了隐瞒，习惯了撒谎，从别人嘴里听来的答案总是不如自己探寻到的可靠。  
“我知道你为了克里兹女公爵去皇家空军服役，她死了，你就加入了SIS。奎刚·金上校是招募你的那个人，这就是你为什么叫他‘师父’。”  
“所以你很清楚我为什么当兵是不是，安纳金，然后你还想听我再重复一遍这个我一点也不想回忆起的故事？看着我痛苦和难堪让你感到兴奋，是不是？”  
“不，我只是……我只是想知道你也会感到痛苦，而这种痛苦不是我一个人独有的。”  
“很好，你做的很好。”欧比旺推开了站在他面前挡住路的安纳金，他还有事情要忙，在周末去LSE寻找贝尔·奥加纳留下的讯息，他必须赶快行动了。“现在你满意了？知道你不是唯一一个被自己老婆甩了的家伙，还有人比你更悲哀。”他站在厨房门口，甚至没有回头看一眼站在他身后的安纳金，“我甚至没有去她的葬礼，那个时候我在皇家空军的基地里监听那些该死的信号。”

“带我走吧。”  
“别说这个，你不能说这个。”存在于记忆中的声音在欧比旺的耳边一遍又一遍地回响着。这不应该，他现在坐在地铁车厢里，出现在他耳边的应该是报站的声音和那句总是在重复的，“注意脚下的空隙”。他不应该听到莎庭的声音，这一定是安纳金给他的幻觉，可怕的幻觉。  
“我就在这里，我们现在需要的就是一起逃走，逃到我们想去的地方。”  
“不，欧比旺，如果我带你走了，你将永远不知道自己是谁。”  
报站的声音粗暴地打断了他的幻觉，欧比旺抓起自己的公文包，像逃一样跑出了地铁车厢。他看起来像是一个狼狈的、周末还要去加班的可怜上班族。从某种角度上来说，这种说法也并没有什么错误，这是他的工作，周末他还要去加班。  
在贝尔王子最后出现的地方寻找可能留下的线索是一个好主意，但是奎刚·金上校并没有给予欧比旺太多的“方便”，这让欧比旺在这间学校的调查遇到了一些小小的困难。他不得不再次使用那个他已经快有一个月没有用过的假身份——贝尔·奥加纳王子的翻译、外交与联邦事务部的工作人员。他谎称外交与联邦事务部要对贝尔王子在LSE的演讲进行备案。那个负责接待他的学校工作人员半信半疑地看了他两眼，但是介于他的工作证和看起来真挚的眼神，还是让他坐在接待室里稍微等一下，等到十分钟之后，这位女士把一些讲稿、记录和文件丢给了欧比旺。他匆匆地说了一句谢谢就离开了这间有些局促的接待室，他还有更重要的东西要查——这间贝尔·奥加纳王子最后出现的建筑物里的摄像头的分布状况。

 

当欧比旺·克诺比中尉接受了奎刚·金上校提供的这份工作的时候，他就从来没有想过危险可能会远离自己。虽然金上校在招募他的时候对他陈述过，他的工作是一份文职工作，可能会有危险，但是危险系数比那些散布在世界上各个角落里的情报人员要低很多。但是欧比旺一直知道，这是一份在刀尖上奔跑的工作，不过他也没什么可恐惧的，当那些危险在他想要达到的目的面前不值一提。  
而他没有想过的是，贝尔·奥加纳王子似乎把他扯进了一个深渊。  
周末的伦敦地铁一区总是乘车人的噩梦，欧比旺走在贴满了最新要上演的舞台剧海报的狭长走廊里，随着那些可能是刚刚逛完购物中心的年轻男女们和对一切充满了好奇心的游客一起向着站台的方向走去。这是一个大站，不少线路都在这里汇合，同时这里也是中心城区一个重要的旅游景点，这里永远都不会缺人。  
但是这不意味着欧比旺想在这个地方和某些旧相识“故地重逢”，尤其是这位旧相识就职于和自己不同的情报部门的时候。  
“没想到会在这里遇见你，克诺比。”格里弗斯，这位欧比旺从来都没有喜欢过的，他曾经在皇家空军共事过的同僚现在就职于MI5，现在的SIS和MI5之间虽然没有之前的那样剑拔弩张，但是也不代表这两个部门之间就能和平共处。“收获颇丰？”  
他继续向前走着，试图甩开几乎就要贴在他身上的格里弗斯。这位身材高大的东欧移民一只手抓住了他拿公文包的胳膊，在外人看来他们两个就是一起要去换乘地铁的朋友，在周末加班之后赶在英超开始之前找到一家有直播的酒吧去喝两杯，然后一起谩骂阿森纳。格里弗斯的另一只手被他敞开怀的外套的下摆挡着，“你不想在这里惹什么麻烦，如果你想怀念一下皇家空军当年标配的军刀割开你的皮肤、血肉还有内脏的感受的话，你大可以在这里试一试。”现在欧比旺知道格里弗斯的另一只手里拿的是什么了，感谢皇家空军，他可不想回忆起那些让他恶心的、刀刃割开皮肤的血腥画面了。  
“我不知道你有什么目的，格里弗斯，我知道的只是你现在打扰了我难得的休息日。”  
“间谍没有假期。”格里弗斯依旧死死地抓着欧比旺的胳膊，好像害怕他下一秒就会消失在这些人群中一样。  
“我们应该讨论一下MI5违反加班法规让员工休息日加班的事情了，你们的领导杜库伯爵还真是热衷于压榨你们最后一点的剩余价值。”欧比旺转了一个弯，这条走廊通往最繁忙的那条地铁线路。而格里弗斯被两个低头看地图的游客撞了一下，那两个游客用磕磕巴巴的英语道歉，这位忙着威胁欧比旺的MI5探员自然没有心情去听。  
“奎刚·金太纵容你了，克诺比，你拿走了一些你不该拿的东西。”  
“而你现在是要和首相一样像驱逐那些奥德朗外交官一样把我踢出整个英国的情报系统吗？”  
那句著名的“注意站台间隙”的广播又在一遍一遍地播放着，一列地铁列车停在站台上，欧比旺看着那些乘客像潮水一样涌进车门，他知道现在就是时间了。欧比旺·克诺比可能现在是一个翻译，是一个语言学专家，但是他曾经是一个士兵。他用力扭过了格里弗斯抓着他胳膊的手腕，在一阵挣扎中，格里弗斯松松垮垮的外套被他扯到了地上，那把皇家空军统一配置的军刀就那样明晃晃地出现在他的面前。列车门马上就要关了，这是他最后的机会。欧比旺用最大的努力跳上了那辆车，在人群中他摆脱了格里弗斯，靠着车门大口喘着气，心跳的声音已经能够盖过地铁报站的声音。直到有一位陌生的乘客用异样的眼光看着他，并且拍了拍他的肩膀对他说“先生，你在流血”的时候，欧比旺才注意到自己的胳膊上有一条长长的伤痕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *格里弗斯将军的形象有做相应调整。


	5. chapter5

“你上次进医院是什么时候？”  
“门诊算不算，我去年夏天的时候有一次在酒吧喝多了酒，然后吐了一晚上，之后我就去了门诊。”欧比旺坐在医院的椅子上，而他的上司就站在他旁边，脸色比他这个“病患”还要难看。“那个可能和我一样喝大了的医生给了我一瓶粉红色的胃药，我喝了之后觉得自己的舌头都不是自己的了。”他装作满不在乎的样子向后仰着头，刚做完手术的脑子还有些昏昏沉沉的，但是欧比旺觉得自己如果躺着的话会让一切变得更糟糕。  
“你上一次请病假是什么时候？”  
“可能是……尤达在当头儿的时候吧……我基本上不会随便请假，除非我站不起来了。”  
“我现在批给你一周的病假，你知道你该做些什么，欧比旺。”  
“你是想让我出去避避风头吗，你怕我在上班的路上被MI5的那些人在地铁站外面割断喉咙还是怕我在SIS外面的咖啡馆喝咖啡的时候被人往杯子里丢了价值3万欧元的放射性元素？我现在开始思考哪种死法对于我来说更体面一些了，嗯……我觉得还是前者比较好，我看过那些接触了过量放射性元素的人，他们简直是从身体内部还是腐烂掉，但是意识还是清醒的。”他苦笑了一下，抬头看着站在他旁边的奎刚，对方的眉毛简直都要拧到一起了。欧比旺意识到自己似乎说了什么不该说的话，于是他低下头，盯着自己受伤的右手的手指，他已经可以预想到在之后的一段时间里，他都要试着用左手去完成吃饭、刷牙、接听电话这些工作了。不过令他感到庆幸的是，只是肌腱和血管的问题，格里弗斯下手还没那么重把他的骨头弄断。  
“这一周你得换个地方修整，那些人不是MI5，我想不出理由我们国家的另一群公务员会想要了你的命。但是你不能掉以轻心，他们不会就此放手的。这是一个清单，你会从上面发现你需要的东西的。”奎刚从口袋里掏出一个被折了四折的纸，塞到欧比旺没有受伤的手里。“随后我会把你派到奥德朗，你不适合现在呆在伦敦。”  
“然后你就可以对外宣布我‘失踪’了还是我已经‘死了’？我不知道哪种可能性能更好地封住他们的嘴，师父，你知道这一切都没什么意义，他们会知道我在哪里，如果他们想要我的命，我想这只是一个时间问题。”  
“在你因为被一个想要在地铁里谋杀你未遂的‘老熟人’吓到要亡命天涯之前，你还有很多事情要做。我派你去奥德朗不只是因为你需要找一个地方避难，你的任务还没有完成，在我们的首相愚蠢地驱逐了奥德朗的外交官之后，我们应该可以等着奥德朗和他们背后的‘红色老大哥’采取下一步动作了。趁着现在奥德朗那边乱成一锅粥，你带着伦敦这边的东西，赶快收拾收拾过去。”  
“师父，你在把我像踢皮球一样把我踢到东边去，而且也不准备管我的死活之前，你能不能告诉我，我都可以从伦敦带什么东西走？”  
奎刚盯着他，他的上司的眼神让他感到全身发毛。他的上司曾经是一位出色的军人，现在也是。欧比旺回避着那仿佛军刀一样的眼神，直到他的上司不再盯着他看了。“你会知道你现在的手里都有什么的，欧比旺，你不是我刚认识你的时候的那个毛头小子了，你知道现在什么可以说，什么不可以说。”  
“我只想知道，我真的还能回来吗，你别为了什么可笑的‘外交理由’把我当成‘间谍交换计划’中的一个，我可不想在西伯利亚的监狱里过一辈子。”  
“少看那些无聊的、被政治家控制的作家，索尔仁尼琴的书，对你的脑子没什么好处。哦，不过我忘了你应该是还在读大学的时候就已经看完了这些书，这些书会让你对你现在的工作产生很多不该有的怀疑。我不会把你丢到西伯利亚的秘密监狱里去，你还记得我在招募你的时候说过什么吗？”  
“那么久的事了，我哪里还会记得你说过的每一句话。还有，你也是从剑桥毕业的，你应该知道索尔仁尼琴这种书就写在我们这种语言学专业的某一门课的书单里。这可不是我能选的。”欧比旺打了一个呵欠，那些手术中给他的麻醉剂正在一点一点消退，疼痛和疲倦这两种看起来完全矛盾的感受正在争抢着他的神经系统。谎言已经浸透了他们的血液，和咖啡因一样成为了他们身体循环系统中不可或缺的一部分。他当然记得奎刚在招募他的时候对他说的每一句话，那个时候他还是一个刚刚从皇家空军退伍的年轻人，身体里的血液被仇恨和愤怒充满，他会选择任何一个可以复仇的机会。但是现在，他觉得说谎可能是一个更好的选择，他现在真的不想谈论这个。  
奎刚攥了攥欧比旺没有受伤的左手，只是一个简单的动作，但是欧比旺感觉到了疼痛。这些疼痛可能和奎刚的动作没有关系，疼痛来自于他的潜意识。“师父，在你决定让我‘为国捐躯’之前，你能不能先告诉我一声……我好写好我的遗嘱，让我决定我还没有还清的贷款让谁替我还……我猜最后是银行把房子收回去……”他笑了起来，笑得肆无忌惮。这一切肯定是那些麻醉剂闯的祸，他的脑子现在乱作一团，而他作为翻译的舌头此时似乎完全不受大脑的控制了。那些单词像是从一个失控了的水龙头里流出的凉水。“我除了欠银行的一屁股债之外根本没什么好留给其他人的，再说了，这个世界已经对我这么差了，我没必要对它有什么留恋。现在想想，我如果死在地铁站里，也就没有那么多事情让我烦心了。”  
格里弗斯给了他一道伤口，当他在地铁上经过了差不多两站之后那道伤口带来的疼痛才开始侵蚀他的每一道神经。现在回家绝对不是什么好选择，欧比旺知道，如果他现在不去把这正在流血的伤口处理得当，可能还没等格里弗斯在他家门口的小巷里勒死他，就会因为失血过多死在地铁站里了。而他现在能够求助的人只有一个。他只能信任自己的上司，如果在整个SIS里，连奎刚·金上校都无法信任了，那么他也真的不知道自己可以信任谁了。  
“你应该感到自己十分幸运，欧比旺，我没有住在温布利那种地方，而且我正巧还在家里。”奎刚依旧站在他旁边，盯着他手臂上那道伤痕，现在那些血已经没有了，剩下的只有被缝起来的皮肤。“我建议你现在闭上嘴，休息一会儿，一会儿麻醉药的药效过去之后有你好受的。我不能在这里陪你太久，办公室里还有一大堆的工作要做，昆兰不知道有没有把那些需要我处理的事务分类整理好。”  
“师父，在你走之前……”欧比旺迷迷糊糊地拽着奎刚的袖子，奎刚停下了自己的脚步，回头看着这个比喝高了还要让人头疼的欧比旺·克诺比，“你告诉我你给我的病假是带薪休假，要不然我可能下个月就还不上我的信用卡卡债了。”  
如果他们现在不是在医院的病房里，如果现在奎刚·金上校不是着急去SIS处理他的那些事务的话，他可能真的会考虑扇欧比旺一巴掌。麻醉剂看起来对他的脑子影响很大，他不知道欧比旺是胡言乱语还是真的把自己平时藏在心里的那些话都说了出来。  
“出院之后去我告诉你的地方，等我的下一步指示。”

欧比旺在医院里呆了一天，在奎刚走后他发现自己的喉咙像火烧一样，还有伴随的头痛。如果他的常识没有欺骗他的话，他知道自己肯定是发烧了。而随后医生的话证实了这一点，并且毫无怜悯之心地通知欧比旺这是正常现象，给了他两颗退烧药就打发他去睡觉了。  
他在药效还没有起来的时候坠入了一个他无法逃脱的梦境，当他在梦境的开始以为这又是一个他已经逐渐习惯、麻木的关于莎庭的梦境的时候，他发现自己错了。欧比旺意识到自己站在一个寒冷的房间里，房间的窗户开着，冷风把无数的雪花抛进已经足够寒冷的室内，地板上堆了一小堆白色的雪。而他自己就站在已经熄灭的壁炉旁边。这是什么地方，他问自己，但是他没有一点答案。这绝对不是一个关于莎庭的梦境，他会梦见自己和莎庭的那些过去，在剑桥、在伦敦、在苏格兰的法夫甚至是他们度过了几个夏天的西班牙海岛。但是不会是这里，他从未来过这里……  
“你总有一天会来到这里的，欧比旺。”一个声音把他从无止境的猜测中拉了回来，他转过身去，看见了那个声音的主人——安纳金。  
他的搭档穿着厚重的黑色外套，暗金色的头发上还沾着未融化的雪花。不过在这种室温下，他可以确定那些雪花也不会融化。“你知道我们在哪里吗？”欧比旺看着那些风雪被安纳金随着关门的动作被挡在门外。他把这个问题踢给年轻人，却换来了年轻人一个可以勒断他肋骨的拥抱。“我们在梦境里，这是一个噩梦，你知道……我们就被困在这里了。”  
这根本不是个回答，欧比旺被困在年轻人有力的双臂中，他当然知道这是一个梦境。在梦境中，他同样缺乏想象力，那些困扰他多年的梦境不是对于过去的一遍一遍回忆就是……  
“未来的预示，我想你已经很清楚这是什么了。”安纳金的声音在他的耳边，他甚至能在在这一场梦境中感受到安纳金的温度。这个梦境太过于真实，以至于他开始逐渐混淆梦境与现实的边界，沉溺在这个梦境之中……  
“那你就告诉我，我们这是在什么天杀的地方！”欧比旺试图挣脱开年轻人的怀抱，这是一个虚假的梦境，如果他贪恋这个虚假的怀抱，那就只能被困在这里更长的时间。而年轻人并没有对他的问题给出答案，只是站在他的对面，脸上挂着一个有些虚假的笑容。当欧比旺想要伸出手去碰触安纳金的时候，年轻人变成了被窗户里吹来的冷风打散的一堆雪花。  
“安纳金！”  
欧比旺从梦境中醒来，麻醉剂的效果消退之后那个伤口的疼痛现在让他无法忽视。出乎他意料的是，当病房的灯被打开，他看到的是他的搭档关切的蓝眼睛。“你还好吗，欧比旺，我需不需要让医生给你一些止痛片？”安纳金坐到了他的旁边，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊。“你还在发烧，我来的时候医生说你已经睡着了，我不得不使用了一些小伎俩才劝说她让我留在这里。”  
“别告诉我那些小伎俩是……”欧比旺看着年轻人的脸，那道眉骨旁的伤疤在白色的灯光下显得更加刺眼了。他自己身上也添了一道伤痕，现在他们两个看起来半斤八两了。  
安纳金笑了起来，声音不大，但是足够能让欧比旺听到。他低下头，吻了一下自己搭档的嘴角，“我说你是我的男朋友，我当然可以过来看看你现在怎么样了。”  
“然后她还相信了？”止痛片和退烧药现在不是必须的，欧比旺想，水才是必须的。现在他的喉咙像是被塞了一大团砂纸一样。安纳金也听出了他的声音不对劲，年轻人从他旁边起来，拧开了放在桌上的那瓶水，给他倒了一杯。  
“你需要吸管吗，还是说我帮你坐起来？”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他自己完全能对付的了这些事，他只是伤了右手，又不是全身瘫痪。他靠着有些硬的床头，他的搭档好心地拿过一个枕头垫在后面，这让他感觉好受一点。“等我真的快死了的时候你再这样照顾我吧……不，算了吧，如果我真的快要死了，你最好给我个痛快。”  
“你是不是烧迷糊了，欧比旺？”安纳金看着把那一杯水喝完了的欧比旺，病患的脸上缺少血色。安纳金低头看着自己的手指，他自己右手的那道伤疤被完美地藏在袖子下面，他当然知道这种伤痕会带走多少血。  
“你要注意安全，安纳金，他们已经盯上我了，我不能保证他们会轻易放过你。”  
年轻人的脸上又浮现出了那个笑容，欧比旺看着他，他不得不承认这个笑容出现在安纳金的脸上，让年轻人看起来更迷人了一点。“我知道，我当然知道……头儿已经通知过我了，要不然你怎么会在这里看到我。”安纳金随后把自己的头靠在欧比旺的颈窝里，欧比旺现在闻起来不像是之前他熟悉的，柠檬香皂的味道或者是他穿好上班时的衣服后洒上的有些浓郁味道的乌木香水。现在的欧比旺闻起来是洗衣粉和消毒液的混合体。欧比旺伸出自己没有受伤的手，摸了摸年轻人的头发，“我们现在有一场战役要打，年轻人，我可不想看着你死在前线上。”

结束了住院时光的欧比旺被医生赶出了病房，他像是伦敦随处可见的，被游客踢来踢去的鸽子一样担惊受怕地走到了奎刚给他的地址。很好，门锁是密码锁而不是钥匙锁。欧比旺熟练地输入了密码，房门被拧开的时候，他担心会不会有一颗来自暗处的子弹穿透他的胸膛。但是一切被证明是他的自我恐吓，这间房子和他熟悉的，SIS会提供给间谍的安全屋没有任何区别。可能唯一的区别就是奎刚·金是知晓这个位置的人。房间里只有最基本的生活用品，缺乏装饰。欧比旺站在狭小的客厅里，环顾四周，有一个抽屉上的灰尘稍微少一点，这可能就是线索所在……他走过去，拉开抽屉，里面躺着一张纸条，上面的字迹不用说当然出于奎刚之手，现在还会有谁热衷于用钢笔写字。“去办一本新护照，本杰明·克诺比先生。”欧比旺看着这张字条，突然笑了起来，奎刚的幽默感总是会出现在这些奇怪的地方。把这张字条丢进下水道之后，欧比旺把这间安全屋几乎翻了个底朝天，奎刚不会只给他一个假身份就把他踢到东边去的，这会要了他的命，除非奎刚在这间屋子里给他留下了除了一个名字之外的东西，他需要银行账户、现金、在奥德朗的工作职位、甚至一个团队……  
他找遍了所有的地方，没有，什么都没有。  
于是欧比旺躺在硬邦邦的床垫上，看着天花板角落上的那个细小蜘蛛网，同时在心里用他所知道的所有语言诅咒奎刚·金的头发还有歪歪扭扭的鼻子。也许现在闭上眼睡觉是一个最好的选择，然后明天去把那本该死的护照办了。  
正在愈合的伤口的疼痛不是阻止他进入睡眠的唯一因素。在黑暗中，欧比旺数着自己的心跳，但是修普诺斯似乎藏在幽暗的地底不愿意造访这间空洞的房子。他疲倦，却无法入睡。欧比旺眨了眨眼，有一个微弱的声音在他耳边低语，告诉他，他只不过在怀念一个年轻人的怀抱。


	6. chapter6

在办护照这件事上，欧比旺·克诺比有很多说出来可能会被媒体屏蔽掉的词语想要送给他们国家的政府办公系统，以及他的“师父”，奎刚·金上校。用“本杰明·克诺比”的身份申请一本新护照可能要花费六周以上的时间，而如果使用政府“贴心”地给像他这种着急要办护照的人提供的一周加急服务，那就要花费一百多英镑，欧比旺很确定这笔钱SIS不会给他报销。于是他去邮局里抽了一张护照申请表，花了半个小时的时间研究怎么样才能用奎刚给他的新身份申请一本新护照，在填预约表的时候他差一点把个人信息填成他自己的真实信息。在第无数次咒骂了政府和他自己之后，欧比旺终于填完了那个该死的申请表，付了那一百多英镑的申请费，预约了一个时间去领他的新护照。  
这间位于北伦敦的所谓安全屋现在已经成了一个某种意义上的牢笼，欧比旺的活动范围被局限在以这间屋子为圆心的，直径不超过两千米的一个圆形范围内。虽然说不用去上班这件事让欧比旺感到高兴，但是他在连续三天都没怎么出门之后，悲哀地发现自己开始怀念伦敦地铁的早高峰、SIS休息室里那咖啡因含量超标却缺乏其他香气的咖啡、昆兰和希瑞坐在他旁边拌嘴……而现在他只能像一个畏光的夜行生物一样把自己缩进这个所谓“安全”的壳子里。希瑞通过内部的加密途径给他发了一条消息，“我从头儿那里听说你请了病假，你还好吗欧比，我什么时候能再看到一个活蹦乱跳的你？”欧比旺盯着自己手机的屏幕，笑了笑，他很想这条希瑞发给他的消息，但是他不能。那些想要了他的命的人可以轻易地通过他发送的信息来追查到他的下落，就算是SIS的加密途径也不行。他再一次看了一遍那条消息，所有的那些小小的、黑色的字母似乎都在用希瑞惯常会用的那种语气在他旁边重复着这些话。“我什么时候才能再见到一个活蹦乱跳的你？”他自己在心里重复了一遍这句话，之后摇了摇头。“抱歉，希瑞……”这句抱歉欧比旺可能是说给希瑞的，但是更多的是说给他自己的。“我可能得‘消失’一段时间了。”  
希瑞不是SIS里唯一一个关心欧比旺情况的人，当欧比旺已经一周没出现在SIS大楼里之后，昆兰也在休息的时候旁敲侧击问希瑞有关欧比旺的情况，被这位某种意义上官职比他高一点的女士用一个冷漠的眼神堵了回去。“有没有人告诉过你，在这栋大楼里，你最不应该干的一件事就是胡乱打听。”希瑞夸张地用自己的手指做了一个“割喉”的动作，顺便朝着昆兰翻了个白眼。昆兰十分配合地做了一个要倒地的动作，这成功地让刚才还表情冷漠的希瑞笑了起来。她伸出手把可以得学院奖最佳男主角的昆兰拉起来，往他手里塞了一杯已经有点凉了的咖啡。“欧比没事，我猜，他可能只是工作调动或者干脆是不想在这栋大楼里浪费自己的生命了。”  
“我真想不起来欧比旺如果不在这里当公务员，还能去做什么工作。我无意冒犯，我只是说，我在认识他的时候我们就都是刚被招募来的公务员，这么多年过去了，这可能已经成为了我的思维定式……”  
希瑞喝了一大口咖啡，随后坐在休息室里她最喜欢的那张扶手椅里，看着她刚换的指甲油的颜色。“你真是当公务员当傻了，我真的很怀疑当年局里是怎么通过的你的求职申请，还是说我应该跟头儿说，把你调到国外的情报站去，而不是让你在这里继续干什么秘书的工作。”她伸出自己涂了好看指甲油的食指和中指，指了指自己的头，“那对你的脑子有好处，现在你的思考能力可能和脑萎缩没有什么区别了。”  
“闲谈结束了，小伙子。”几乎不会出现在这一层休息室的信息部部长梅斯·温度先生突然端着自己的咖啡杯站在昆兰·沃斯的身后，让这位刚刚被希瑞嘲笑了智商的秘书吓了一跳，而那个差点被打碎的咖啡杯可能是整个屋子里最无辜的东西。“局长让你去整理一下他下一个会议的材料，你最好赶快把你这杯咖啡喝完了。”温度的这句话让昆兰几乎以最快的速度消失在了这两个人的视野之中。希瑞依旧坐在那张扶手椅里，她才不会相信梅斯·温度愿意到楼上来喝一杯咖啡，只是为了给昆兰传句话。作为可能是SIS内部最好的信息分析员，她能够洞察的不仅仅是那些数字和数字背后的信息，她有一双能看透别人的思想的眼睛。  
“既然昆兰已经去处理那些‘重要’的文件了，那么温度部长，您能不能告诉我是什么重要的事情需要你在休息室里跟我说，还是说我们需要去办公室里坐下来好好聊一聊？”  
“塔奇女士，”温度把他自己的咖啡杯放到了边桌上，看着坐在扶手椅里，脸上挂着一个奇怪笑容的希瑞，“有一份签署给你的任务，你最好现在去系统里看一下。我只是来提醒你，现在我们可不是在过什么太平日子。”  
“还有什么机密可以透露给我吗，部长，”希瑞抬眼看了一眼站在那里的自己的上司，她完全有那个能力成为老派邦德电影中的反派“邦女郎”，这是温度在她的笑容背后读出的信息，但是她既没有选择成为“邦女郎”，也没有成为“钱佩妮”，她是她自己的“詹姆斯·邦德”。“我猜肯定有很多事情让你们头疼……看看欧比旺，还有你们塞给他的那个小鬼。”  
“这是局长签署给你的任务，你有一个团队，更多的我只能说，我们需要追踪一个入侵了我们数据库的线索……”  
“你是故意的，温度。”希瑞眯起了自己的眼睛，她看起来像是一个捕捉到了猎物信息的大型猫科动物。“留下一些漏洞，好把那个家伙揪出来。既然这是头儿给我的任务，那我根本没有拒绝的权力是不是？”  
“战争离我们一点都不远，塔奇。”  
希瑞回到她的办公室，系统里的确显示她有一个直接由局长签署的任务。做信息追踪对于她来说不是什么难事，但是她注意到了这份签署给她的任务里有一个让她感到困惑的内容。  
她接受的这份任务只是一个后备计划，而她在为什么任务做后备？

“首相先生，您这是在拿我们部署在整个东欧地区的情报人员的安全做筹码在赌一场你也许永远不会赢的局。”奎刚·金上校从来都不是一个优秀的政客，他承认那些政治的游戏不适合自己。然而在面对帕尔帕廷首相的时候，他不得不做出一副政客的样子来。他面前的这位首相是在政治这个泥沼里摸爬滚打几十年的政客，而政客最不缺的就是谎言。  
在这一点上来说，政客和间谍是一路人。  
“被驱逐的十名奥德朗外交官并不是SIS认定的那些‘奥德朗间谍’，而您在和MI5一起做出这个决定之前我甚至对这个决定还一无所知。现在我们将不得不面对奥德朗和它背后的‘老大哥’的报复了。”奎刚叹了口气，他转过头来看着坐在他办公室的一把布面扶手椅里抽着香烟的首相，皱起了眉头。禁烟令和烟雾探测装置早就在每一个政府机构里施行了，但是当希夫·帕尔帕廷首相成为了这间办公室的常客之后，奎刚·金上校就不得不考虑把这两样东西从自己的办公室里清出去了。所以现在他忍受着让他感觉不舒服的烟味，看着在一片朦胧的烟雾中的首相，在某一个瞬间，他注意到了帕尔帕廷首相目光中的那一点点隐藏着的危险。  
“如果我们不这么做，我们就无法先发制人。”帕尔帕廷的声音从那一片烟雾中传出来，奎刚靠着自己的桌子站着，双手放在桌上。“这是您的意思，还是我之前的长官，杜库的意思？”  
“杜库伯爵给了我一些有价值的参考，我并不是一个情报专家，但是杜库伯爵是一位情报专家，他的意见我觉得是十分有价值的。”  
“您也应该知道，这不是MI5一家的情报就可以做出的决定，首相先生，我不得不怀疑您的这一个决策涉嫌越权了。”  
帕尔帕廷随意地把自己抽了一半的烟屁股熄灭在了奎刚给他提供的玻璃烟灰缸里。事实上，奎刚办公室里的这个玻璃烟灰缸的实际使用者只有希夫·帕尔帕廷首相一个人。首相清了清自己的嗓子，“你可以去议院弹劾我，如果你愿意花上几个小时来听那些议院没有意义的对骂的话。不过听多了之后那也是一种享受，你知道……见到人性中丑陋的一面。我知道你们SIS总是有备用方案，金上校，你在SAS的时候就以你出色的战略而闻名。这让我想起当年和IRA的游击战时，你的策略让SAS避免了一场巨大的损失……从那个时候我就对你印象深刻。”  
“那你应该感谢我的上司杜库，如果没有他的固执，可能一开始SAS也不会有那种损失的风险。”奎刚盯着帕尔帕廷，试图从那些依旧环绕在他身边的薄薄烟雾背后的表情上读出什么来。“说到这个，我不得不提醒您，首相先生，即使是您，也无权知晓SIS的战略部署。”他脸上的表情变得更加严肃了，灰蓝色的眼睛依旧没有把目光移开，这同样也是一场战役。“SIS一直都有后备计划，我们永远不做没有准备的行动。”  
“非常好，非常好……我现在可以说我们国家的安全在你的掌握之下完全不用担心，金上校，你是我们这些为纳税人服务的公务员的最好榜样。”  
奎刚·金不是一个政客，他永远都不会是一个政客，这种带着讽刺的客套对于他来说没有任何意义。他选择撕去这层虚伪的外衣，“我很好奇，首相先生，你这么急切地想要告诉奥德朗军政府和他们后面的‘红色老大哥’你的立场……这对于你来说有什么好处？”  
帕尔帕廷的笑容带着政客特有的那种冷漠，他的嘴角也许挂着那种模板式的笑，但是他的眼睛里从来都没有笑意。现在也是如此，他锐利的眼神看着奎刚，两个人僵持着谁也不肯让步。“金上校，你是个非常出色的军官，如果在战争年代，你会成为国家的英雄……”帕尔帕廷停顿了一下，“但是不是现在。现在是一个属于商人和政客的时代……很可惜，你两者都不是。”

欧比旺收到自己的“新护照”的时候，他刚刚从一场漫长的睡眠中醒来。皇家邮政的邮递员按门铃的声音把他生生地从一个纠缠他的梦境中拽了出来，回到了现实。欧比旺揉了揉自己的眼睛，胡乱地穿上拖鞋去给邮差开门。那个梦境中充斥着地中海海岛上的苦橙味，那些橙子落在干燥的红土上，就在他的脚印旁边。“你在想什么，欧比旺？”莎庭捡起了地上的两个橙子，把其中一个橙子朝着他的方向扔了过来。欧比旺接住了那个橙子，水果的皮已经完全干瘪了，像是一块橙色的砂纸。似乎这个橙子里所有的水分都在炽热的阳光下被蒸发殆尽，剩下的只有木屑一般的果肉。  
“我在想，你出现在我的梦境里，是想要告诉我什么？”  
莎庭朝着他的方向走了过来，胳膊环抱着他的脖颈，把他拉到一个充斥着苦橙味道的拥抱之中。只存在于梦境中的莎庭在他的耳边留下了一句话，随后便随着他的梦境一起消失了。  
“你被拉入了和我当时一样的境地，你拿着的不是通往真相的钥匙，而是给你自己的毒药。”  
他收到的不是一个包裹，而是两个。  
邮递员把包裹塞给欧比旺之后就离开了，整个房间里的灰尘在阳光的照耀下显得异常清晰。欧比旺匆匆地撕开第一个包裹，一本护照，上面写着“本杰明·克诺比”，没什么特别的。欧比旺仔细地观察了一下这本花费了他一百多英镑的真的“假护照”，又一次在心里暗暗地咒骂了一遍收费标准和奎刚·金。但是当他打开第二个包裹的时候，他差点咬到自己的舌头。欧比旺盯着散落在桌子上的东西，后悔自己五秒钟之前还花样百出地咒骂自己的上司。包裹里是另一本外交护照，奥德朗公国签发的，上面的照片是欧比旺，但是其他信息却是一个被精心伪造的奥德朗公国外交官的身份。随着这本护照寄来的还有两张银行卡、一张机票预订单和一个手写的地址。欧比旺端详着他的上司写的那个奥德朗的地址和那张机票预订单，他知道他的逃亡就要开始了。此时此刻他现在最想做的一件事就是给奎刚打一个电话，询问一下这两张银行卡里分别都有多少钱，以及，他要在奥德朗呆多久。

这一切在欧比旺的计划之中，却又完全超出了他的计划。在他的计划里，安纳金·天行者是他的搭档没错，他要逃亡奥德朗，而年轻的天行者会留在伦敦SIS总部或者任何一个其他什么地方和他进行远程的合作。他们之间的关系就停留在“搭档”这个层次上，之前他们之间的那种奇怪的床伴关系就让它留在伦敦。欧比旺的计划没有任何问题，就算是让SIS战略情报部门的所有专家坐在一起商讨都不会找到什么破绽。但是现在这个计划出现了一个巨大的破绽，这个破绽就是安纳金。  
欧比旺拿着自己的那本奥德朗外交护照，递给机场的工作人员。工作人员抬头端详了他一阵，眼神中复杂的信息让欧比旺有些紧张。然而他是一个间谍，他不能在这种地方紧张。于是他勉强地笑了笑，装作自己是由于两国交恶而回国的一名外交官。工作人员把护照和登机牌递给他，等到欧比旺回头的时候他看到了站在他身后一段距离的安纳金。  
“你为什么会在这里？”欧比旺走过去，压低了自己的声音。他没有忘记自己的身份，于是故意让自己的口音听起来像是一个东欧人。被问到的年轻人脸上倒是没有一丁点紧张的表情，他悠悠地从自己的口袋里掏出一本护照，欧比旺从他手里拽过了那个深红色的本子，里面的个人信息页的名字让欧比旺有些疑惑。  
“头儿可没说让你一个人撤退，师父。”他故意用了这个称呼，从欧比旺手里拿回了自己的那本护照，并且有意攥了攥欧比旺的手指。欧比旺像是被烫到一样迅速地缩回了自己的手，他也注意到了年轻人脸上那个不易被察觉到的笑容。“你以为他们会放过我？你如果被那些人谋杀了还可能会引发政府丑闻。而我如果哪天走在街上被人杀了，他们只有可能会拍手叫好，毕竟我曾经干过那么多让他们恨我恨到牙痒痒的事。”安纳金低下头，凑到欧比旺的耳边小声地补充了一句，“还有，别忘了我现在是你的搭档，欧比旺。”  
欧比旺笑了起来，他并没有意识到在清晨的机场里这是一件不寻常的事情。他看着安纳金，年轻人似乎已经很长时间没有好好睡过觉了，疲惫这个词几乎就写在他的脸上。“我们现在已经是‘詹姆斯·邦德’和‘Q’了吗，接下来我们的剧情是要上演‘诺博士’还是‘来自奥德朗的爱情’？”他伸手拽了拽年轻人皱巴巴的衣领，很显然安纳金并没有为这次旅行做好充足的准备。“那么我的搭档，你有没有给我准备一支爆炸钢笔？”  
“你明显是把我带入了‘邦女郎’的角色，欧比旺，而我会证明给你看，我并不是那个需要你去拯救的对象。”安纳金低头迅速地在欧比旺有些干燥的嘴唇上吻了一下，“我似乎忘记告诉你了，这次我的假身份里还有一条是你在英国的未婚夫。”  
“不是我疯了就是奎刚疯了，他难道不知道无论是在奥德朗还是在它背后的‘老大哥’那里，你都不可能是我的‘未婚夫’吗，除非你想走在街上然后被送进精神病院。”  
“当然不是……你的‘师父’只是提出了一个框架，他给了我很多自由发挥的空间，而我能想到的最好的伪装就是这个。听起来不错是吗，奥德朗的外交官和他在伦敦的男朋友，如果可以的话都可以拍成一部让人流泪的爱情悲剧了。你要相信我，在奥德朗假扮成一对古怪的、不被社会接受的情侣，可以让我们避开很多人……就像是一层有趣的伪装。”安纳金的嘴角上又浮起了那个微笑，那个欧比旺总是无法移开自己目光的微笑。“安纳金，让你当一个黑客或者是间谍实在是大材小用了，你应该进军好莱坞，成为好莱坞的金牌编剧……或者在RADA拿到一份终身教职。” 年轻人走到柜台前去拿了自己的登机牌，他们两个的座位挨在一起，毕竟按照安纳金的说法，从现在起，他们就是一对古怪的情侣了。  
安纳金把自己的登机牌、护照以及自己的那一件行李塞到欧比旺手里，留下一句“我去买两杯咖啡”就匆匆地消失在了他的视野之外。欧比旺把安纳金的行李箱推到一边，看着自己手上的两本出自SIS之手的假护照，一本蓝色，一本深红色。他好奇地翻开安纳金的那本假护照的信息页，端详着上面的照片。照片上的安纳金依旧缺乏表情，那双蓝色的眼睛注视着镜头，让欧比旺好奇的不仅仅是那张照片，还有护照上写的名字，几个大写的字母组合成了这个年轻人的另一个身份。V-A-D-E-R。  
安纳金回来的时候手里多了两杯咖啡，他把其中一杯美式塞给了欧比旺，而加了豆奶的那一杯是他自己的。年轻人像是缺水多年的植物遭遇了一场暴雨一样迅速地把这杯咖啡因饮料喝完，随手把空了的杯子丢进了垃圾桶。“逃亡马上就要开始了，但是我不得不说，这可能一点都不浪漫。”安纳金的话逗笑了欧比旺，浪漫，在一场逃亡之中，最不可能有的也许就是浪漫。


	7. chapter7

“欢迎回到奥德朗，克诺比先生。”奥德朗首都机场的海关检查员粗略地看了一眼欧比旺拿着的那本奥德朗护照，对比了一下上面的照片，和那几个看起来像是真的出入境记录章，随口说了这一句话。欧比旺简单地说了一句谢谢，从海关检查员的手里接过了自己的护照。他的那本英国护照被他放在了随身带着的包里，希望一会儿不会有人想要去检查他的行李。欧比旺之前来过奥德朗一次，那是在军政府发动政变之前好几年，早到他还是一个SIS的菜鸟公务员，贝尔·奥加纳那个时候还是受人尊敬的王子。然而现在，军政府接管了一切，上台的领导者是一个为了保住自己的性命可以做出任何妥协的懦夫。欧比旺环顾了一圈奥德朗首都机场张贴的海报，原先那些会宣传奥德朗山区美丽风光的旅游广告或者是奥德朗特产的酒心巧克力厂家广告现在都消失不见了，就连那些欧比旺之前痛恨的房地产广告和智能手机广告都没有了。现在奥德朗首都机场的广告灯箱里塞满了政治宣传的口号海报、大幅的现任领导人的彩色照片和所谓的“一个美丽的新奥德朗”的主张。他冷笑了一声，站在行李转盘前等着自己的行李被吐出来。行李转盘的对面是一块大型LED屏幕，滚动播出着前几天结束的奥德朗新一届议会的所谓结果。  
“似乎对奥德朗的政治很感兴趣嘛，克诺比先生？”安纳金也通过了海关，幸好SIS给他的假护照里已经贴上了足以乱真的奥德朗工作签证，欧比旺猜测奎刚给安纳金的材料里还有一大堆工作的相关证明。在飞机上安纳金就已经说了，他现在的工作身份是一家总部在伦敦的跨国电信公司派到奥德朗的技术顾问。当然他相信安纳金不会蠢到对海关人员说他自己是本杰明·克诺比的未婚夫，跑到奥德朗来是想体验一下奥德朗的风土人情，如果安纳金真的这样说了，下一秒他们两个可能就会进奥德朗海关的小黑屋接受审查了。  
“注意你的措辞，我现在可是奥德朗的外交官，当然，不是永久的。”欧比旺在说这些话的时候没有看着安纳金，而是继续盯着那块LED大屏幕，那些仿佛牵线木偶一样的议员们正通过了一项新的决议，之前如果说奥德朗只不过是一个还保留着君主立宪制和形式上的王室的民主国家，现在奥德朗公国就已经变成了实际上被军政府控制的独裁国家了。议员们的鼓掌声听起来像刚刚结束的政变的枪声一样刺耳，现在对于奥德朗来说真是一个好消息，他们赶走了和西方勾结在一起的前首相和王室，推翻了之前的政府，在红色“老大哥”的帮助下成立了名叫“民主共和国”的独裁军政府。这群木偶议员和傀儡总统可以在他们的位置上坐无限长的时间，直到他们木头做的身躯在权力和贪念的洪流中被腐蚀成一堆一经碰触就会粉碎的木屑。“但是如果你问我的主观感受……我对政治一点兴趣都没有，真的。”  
“我以为你的理想就是当一个外交官，或者是当一个高级公务员……当然我可没说你会像头儿一样做到那个职位。”安纳金的声音不大，但是也足以让欧比旺做出一个“闭嘴”的手势来警告他不要再说了。“如果你只是单纯地想讨论我的理想的话，我倒不妨告诉你，既然你现在的身份是‘我的未婚夫’……我从来都不想从政，我最大的理想可能是当一个出版社的编辑，或者是一个电视台早间节目的记者，采访一下来伦敦旅行的游客，或者是推荐几家新开的咖啡店之类的。”  
欧比旺的箱子从传送带上被送到了他的面前，安纳金抢先一步把那个箱子从传送带上拽了下来。现在他们两个就站在这里，等着安纳金的行李，而他们对面的大屏幕依旧在喋喋不休。  
“真是不错的理想，你看起来是一个那么与世无争的人……”安纳金转过头来看着他，年轻人的头发乱七八糟的，这是拜早班飞机所赐，安纳金在飞行途中还抽空睡了半个小时。“你当兵是因为你当时的女朋友在皇家空军，你当公务员的理由是什么？总该不会是因为……”  
“闭嘴，我们不能在这个地方讨论这种问题，如果你还想活着离开奥德朗的话。”欧比旺压低了自己的声音，他看到了安纳金的箱子被传送带送到他们的面前，他拽过那个箱子，粗暴地把箱子塞到年轻人的手里。年轻人的笑声再一次传到他的耳朵里，而这一次显得有些刺耳。“你就没有想过，我也许根本就没打算活着离开奥德朗吗？”

一路上，这句话在反复敲击着欧比旺的心脏。他坐在出租车的后座上，手紧紧攥着坐在他旁边的年轻人的手。欧比旺在出租车的反光镜里看到了司机厌恶的眼神，也许是因为他们在说英语，也许是因为他现在攥着安纳金的手——这个动作在奥德朗并不完全被接受。但是他现在没有心情也没有精力去思考这些，他们现在在逃亡，背负着他们还没有完成的任务。  
“你在发抖，欧比旺。”  
他们终于到了SIS给他们提供的那个地址——一栋再普通不过的奥德朗首都常见的二层房子。安纳金用他带来的钥匙打开了门，不得不说，SIS总是有一种神经兮兮的被迫害妄想症。他们把地址给了欧比旺，而把钥匙给了安纳金。且不说就算是没有钥匙，欧比旺也能打开房门，而他同样相信安纳金的能力，这个年轻人能只靠这一把钥匙的线索找到这间房子。他们现在站在房子的门厅里，整个房间里都有一股浓重的灰尘混杂着木头腐朽的味道。安纳金关上了门，站在一片黑暗中，慢慢地说出了这句话。欧比旺叹了一口气，他往前走了几步，走到窗边，一下拉开了遮挡着房间光源的那片厚重的深褐色天鹅绒窗帘。阳光一下子照亮了这间不算大的客厅。安纳金下意识地伸手挡了一下刺眼的阳光，等到他适应了之后，他凝视着欧比旺的背影，他的搭档的肩膀上的重量无法用具体的数字来衡量。  
“我只是感觉不自在，在这种地方。”欧比旺回过头来，逆光站着，安纳金无法看清楚他的表情。“我之前来过一次奥德朗，我还是比较喜欢过去的奥德朗……没有让我这样有压迫感。”  
“因为贝尔·奥加纳王子？”  
“不……我……”他不知道接下来该怎么说，于是有些局促地从自己的口袋里掏出一盒薄荷糖，倒了两粒在自己的手心里。“要试试吗，早班飞机简直在折磨我的神经。”  
安纳金摇了摇头，他把自己的行李箱放在门口，坐到了餐桌旁的椅子上，完全不顾上面是不是布满了灰尘。“这就是现在奥德朗真正的样子，之前贝尔·奥加纳和他们的流亡政府只不过是在做最后的挣扎。他们国家处在这样一个尴尬的地方，他们迟早会迎来这一天。”  
“我不知道你有没有看过贝尔的那些纪录片，他也许不是一个合格的王子或者是政客，但是他是一个天才的导演，和一个很好的朋友。”欧比旺站到了安纳金旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“有机会你可以看一眼，他拍的他们国家边境的那些少数民族的生存状态，那些可怜的人……还有他们国家的年轻人的挣扎。那些可怜的年轻人们，他们在年幼的时候见过了这个世界上最美好的东西——自由，而在他们成长的过程中那些原本属于他们的自由被一点点地收回。最后他们发现自己的嘴被捂住了，他们除了服从之外没有其他的选择。”他苦笑了一声，贝尔在给他看这部纪录片的时候他还没有对这位流亡英国的奥德朗王子坦露自己的身份。当纪录片在贝尔位于西伦敦的家里被播放完毕，贝尔递给了欧比旺浅浅的一杯底伏特加，欧比旺并不习惯喝这种味道的酒，有些太甜了。他喝完这些让他喉咙烧起来的酒精，最后的一点点片尾字幕也播放完了。“让我们停止发声，这就是他们想要做的。当最后一个记得自由是什么样的人闭上了嘴巴，他们就可以大声地宣布，自由这种东西从来就没有存在过。”欧比旺沉默了一会儿，他的思绪却回到了那个伦敦下雪的傍晚，莎庭站在他的身旁，他们一起注视着结了冰的湖面。“如果我不能把真相揭露，你要替我做到，欧比旺。”他记忆里的人留给他这句话，而他现在悲哀地发现，他连那个真相是什么都不知道。“你这样会给自己惹上麻烦的，贝尔。”他给出了这样一个敷衍的回答，坐在他旁边的王子叹了口气，随后又笑了起来，那个笑声充满着绝望。“你可能会好奇我为什么要做这种事，我可以告诉你，在我的心里，奥德朗永远是第一位的，我不能看着奥德朗变成这个样子……我虽然不能做多少事情，但是我能记录下来他们对我的国家做了什么。在奥德朗之后的是自由，我的安全甚至我的生命都比不上奥德朗或者是自由。”贝尔的声音在他的耳边回荡着，让他感到头痛，欧比旺的目光落在桌子上的一个像是烧焦的痕迹上，他叹了口气，“有的时候我真的想知道他现在是不是还活着。”  
“你想要答案吗？”安纳金抬头看着他，蓝色的眼睛里浮起了一层阴霾。“不，我不想知道。”欧比旺有些疲倦地回答，答案显而易见，安纳金也许早就通过他的那些小小的伎俩得知了这些。但是他不想知道，这像是某种奇怪的自我逃避，如果他拒绝接受真相，那么他就还可以假装贝尔·奥加纳，他的朋友，还活着。  
“我想我该去休息一下了，至少睡两个小时……”他找了个借口，而这个借口听起来十分拙劣。

安纳金就坐在这把布满灰尘的扶手椅上，他听见欧比旺的脚步声消失在楼梯的尽头。屋里十分安静，仿佛置身幽暗的海底，随着阳光随着时间的一点一点褪去，这种感觉愈发真实了起来。于是他屏住了自己的呼吸，伸出他所有感官的触角去捕捉那些最细微的异动。他听到了欧比旺打开行李箱的声音，还有抖落床单上的灰尘的声音。而当一切又都恢复了平静，他就只能听到自己的呼吸，和胸膛里的心跳。他现在最想做的就是给自己点一支烟，但是安纳金摸遍了自己的口袋也没有找到一点点烟草的痕迹。在缺少尼古丁的情况下，他需要一些其他的刺激。欧比旺给他的提议，薄荷糖，并不在他的考虑范围之内。  
他从自己的背包里拿出工作站，这一个看起来丑陋的电脑是他最有力的武器，它甚至比一把握在安纳金·天行者手里的军刀还能杀死更多的人。如果他收到的情报没错的话，欧比旺来这里并不是只为了逃避那些想在伦敦要了他的命的人，他带来了一些贝尔·奥加纳留给他的东西，而那些东西是安纳金需要找到的。贝尔·奥加纳也许已经死了，但是一个死了的人并不代表他会把他知道的一切带进坟墓，他们的工作中有很多的内容是让死去的人闭嘴。  
安纳金漫无目的地在那些数据的泥沼中寻找着对于他来说有用的东西，SIS的数据库设定的权限对于他来说只是一张薄薄的纸，他只要用一点力就可以把它们撕的粉碎。奎刚·金上校也许想到了这一点，但是奎刚还是只给了他部分权限，这也许是一种警告，让他尽可能地把手放到应该放的地方去。然而安纳金·天行者从来都不是一个安分守己的听话的好孩子，他能接触到的东西比他可以触及到的要多得多，并不仅仅是因为他的好奇心，好奇心只是一种虚无缥缈的他有不得不这样做的理由。  
有些东西吸引住了他的目光。  
欧比旺·克诺比也许是一个语言学专家，他在破译密码和寻找那些被文字和语言掩盖的真相方面有着过人之处，但是这不意味着欧比旺会很好地在信息方面做好保密工作。他的行动轨迹、他的通话记录、他浏览的任何电子产品的屏幕甚至他的潜意识，都可以通过那些围绕在他身边的电子产品被记录下来。安纳金好奇地看着那个日期，那个早上他在欧比旺的公寓厨房里一边吃着没有任何味道的白面包，一边和欧比旺讨论让人头疼的政治。他真的对政治没有任何兴趣，就像他对于在SIS工作也没有兴趣一样。在这个时刻，兴趣只能被排到最后，安纳金叹了一口气，他现在开始怀念他的烟草，那些沉浸在他肺泡里的尼古丁了，他没有办法，没有其他的选择。  
他不知道那个下午欧比旺离开之后去了哪里，他只知道他等到很晚也没有等到欧比旺回家。出于自己的好奇心，安纳金几乎打开了欧比旺这间旧公寓里所有能够打开的抽屉和不能打开的抽屉——当你熬过了一个物资短缺的童年之后，你就会意识到有些生存技能是不自觉地出现在自己身上的，包括开锁这件事。欧比旺不会把什么重要的东西放在家里，这是安纳金在翻遍了欧比旺的书柜之后得出的结论。几支已经不出水的圆珠笔，被撕掉一半的便笺纸，一盒欧比旺最常使用的假身份的名片——本杰明·克诺比，高级咨询顾问。安纳金盯着那一盒名片，本杰明，他重复了一遍这个假名，这是他在第一次见到欧比旺的时候对方给出的名字，高级咨询顾问，如果任何一个人有些脑子的话，也知道一个高级咨询顾问不会住在这样的地方。他翻开欧比旺的一个旧笔记本，里面没有什么有价值的信息，除了“周二晚上的聚会”、“别忘记交水电费”、“维修工电话……”这样零零散散的信息之外就是大片大片的空白。但是当他翻到靠后的空白页时，一张圣诞贺卡掉了出来。  
“亲爱的本，你一定要来一次奥德朗……”这看起来像是一个女人的字迹，安纳金端详着这句简单的话，如果他没有猜错的话，这应该是克里兹女公爵寄给欧比旺的贺卡，欧比旺把这张贺卡就这样夹在了一本普普通通的笔记本里。  
这句话引起了安纳金的警觉。  
他们两个没有一个人是奥德朗人，而欧比旺与奥德朗有联系的时候，克里兹女公爵早就不在这个世界上了。他暂时无法确定这其中的联系，但是有一点安纳金·天行者可以确定，奥德朗从来都不是一个简单的、短暂的问题，既然皇家空军的情报员莎庭·克里兹提到了奥德朗，那么这里面肯定有什么是他们需要去弄明白的。即使这已经过去了很多年。

安纳金合上了自己的电脑，他小心翼翼地走到楼上，看着一间开着门，一间关着门的卧室。他不确定欧比旺现在是不是已经睡着了，但是来自于他心底的一个声音驱使着他让他拧动了门把手。他的搭档背对着他，依旧穿着自己的外套和牛仔裤，侧躺在硬邦邦的木头床上。安纳金站在那里，离那张有些狭小的木板床只有两步的距离。  
他知道自己应该把门关上，然后离开，但是他选择了什么都没有做。  
“安纳金？”欧比旺含含糊糊地问了一句，随后翻了个身看着站在门口的年轻人。他平时一丝不苟的头发现在乱七八糟的散在一个旧枕头上。安纳金往前走了两步，坐到了木板床的边缘，“我不是故意要吵醒你的。”  
“我试着想睡着，但是……这不是一件容易事。”欧比旺露出了一个自嘲的微笑，“每到一个陌生的地方总会让我感觉到恐惧。”  
“那当然，我们可是在亡命天涯，就像那部电影……邦妮和克莱德，不是吗？”安纳金低头吻了一下他，却引来了一阵笑声，“你是认真的吗，安纳金，邦妮和克莱德，接下来如果咱们两个去抢劫奥德朗的银行的话，你猜几分钟之后咱们就会被警方一网打尽？”  
“如果我们抢劫的是网上银行的话就不会，我是个黑客，你是个译码专家，我相信我们能洗劫奥德朗所有人的银行账户。”年轻人的手指和欧比旺的交缠在一起，他能感受的到对方的生命在皮肤之下的流动，这是他们还活着的证明。“那不如我们就这样做吧，把那些政客和寡头账户里的钱一瞬间转走，就像扔一个纸飞机那样简单。”安纳金没有被欧比旺攥着的左手做出了一个扔纸飞机的动作，“那么你想好了要怎么花这笔不义之财了吗，我的搭档，去一个所有人都找不到你的国家过隐居生活？”  
“可能我会把所有的钱都捐给慈善机构，安纳金，这个世界上不会有一个地方是任何人都找不到的。”欧比旺的蓝色眼睛注视着年轻人，而年轻人却刻意回避了他的目光，“你应该比我清楚。”  
“但是我也有找不到的人，和找不到的地方。”  
“你想他们吗？”欧比旺毫无来由地抛出了这个问题，他看见年轻人的眼神里充满疑惑，但是在几秒钟的沉默之后，安纳金似乎明白了欧比旺所说的“他们”是指的谁。  
“如果你是说孩子们的话……”年轻人的眼神黯淡了下来，欧比旺曾经在其他人的眼睛里看到过那种黯淡的神色，那是当他照镜子的时候，看到的镜中的自己。“我不知道，我……我几乎没怎么见过孩子们，我只知道他们是双胞胎，一个男孩和一个女孩。我花了太多的时间在东躲西藏，到最后我现在都不知道他们在哪里。”  
“你不是被你的另一半抛弃了，而是你选择了离开他们。”欧比旺做出了这样的论断，他伸出手，手指轻轻碰着年轻人的脸，描绘着那道狭长的伤疤的形状，“你在他们身边多一分钟他们就会多一点危险，不是吗？”  
“这件事给了我一些启示。我的爱太过危险了，而我不能给予那些不够强大的人……”他没有说完，剩下的话语被一个吻堵在了喉咙里。随后的那些交缠不只是手指，他们的躯体在这狭窄的木板床上相互靠近，缩短着那些似乎不应该存在的距离。他的目光注视着他的搭档的蓝色眼睛，在其中寻找着自己的投影。“告诉我，欧比旺……”他的声音夹杂在对方的喘息中，几乎快要飘散在这些充满着灰尘味的空气中了，“我能爱你吗？”

“现在是谈代价的时候了。”欧比旺看着天花板上的一道裂缝，那道裂缝的尽头消失在了一片黑暗中，安纳金窝在他的旁边，而他有意无意地揉乱了年轻人暗金色的头发。“你会为了你爱的人做出什么……”他没有说完，这个问题不仅仅是给安纳金的，也是给他自己的。  
“也许，和贝尔·奥加纳为了奥德朗一样……”安纳金看着他，目光凝视着他身上的一个浅色的伤痕，“我拥有的一切，和我即将拥有的一切。”他低下头，靠在自己的搭档身旁，他甚至能够听到对方心跳的声音。“你那天在学校里找到了贝尔·奥加纳留下的什么东西？”


	8. Chapter8

 

即使是现在这种“特殊时期”，酒精依旧是人类生活中不可或缺的一部分，以及伴随着酒精而来的，社交活动。欧比旺站在奥德朗首都一家依旧在通宵营业的酒吧吧台前，假装自己从来都不是一个英国人。他给自己点了一杯奥德朗人常喝的那种烈性酒，酒保看了他一眼，随后转过身去从架子上拿下来半瓶伏特加，给他倒在了一个有些脏兮兮的玻璃杯里。欧比旺注视着酒保往杯子里挤了一点柠檬，在这个有些嘈杂的酒吧里，他甚至能够听见柠檬被挤压的时候发出的扭曲声音。“你的酒。”酒保的声音不大，但是也足够让他听见，欧比旺从自己口袋里掏出了两张皱皱巴巴的纸币，丢在了桌子上。“给那边那位先生一样的一杯酒，剩下的钱你留下吧。”他这样说着，酒保没回答，只是默默地把纸币收了起来，挤柠檬的声音再次传到他耳朵里，仿佛有一双无形的手挤压着他的肺，想要把里面所有的空气都挤出来。  
他还是不习惯在奥德朗什么事情都要花现金的这种行为，不过他可不想冒风险在这种地方使用信用卡，即使奎刚给他的假信用卡被他的上司一再证明是“安全的”，但是他不想让任何人知道他曾经来过这个地方。现金是最保险的一种方式，没有人知道这张现金的上一位主人是国王还是乞丐。欧比旺喝了一小口自己面前杯子里的透明液体，那些冰凉的、带有一点点酸涩味道的酒精饮料像一团蓝色的火焰一路灼烧着他的咽喉。他眯起眼睛观察着这个喧闹的酒吧里的人类，有人在痛饮仿佛没有明天，而在远处狭小的舞池里，那些躯体的动作看起来仿佛一幅诡异的表现主义画作。  
“嘿，谢谢你这一杯，老兄。”有人坐到了他旁边的座位上，欧比旺不敢确定这个人是不是就是自己要找的那一个，他没有回答，只是静静地等待着接下来会发生的一切。他们需要耐心，一个错误的决定可能带来的是无可挽回的后果。“只不过你不觉得这种天气，更适合来一杯威士忌吗？”  
“哦抱歉，我都不知道外面是什么天气，你知道……在这个地下室里，外面就算是下了暴雪，我们最后可能也只会被无声地埋在里面，然后死于窒息或者低体温症。”欧比旺的嘴角牵起一个不易被察觉的笑容，随后他自己都感觉到震惊，这不是他经常会做的动作，这种带有一点点嘲讽意味的笑容属于安纳金那个年轻人，而那个年轻人的一些小小习惯就像一滴滴入牛奶中的黑色墨水，无声而缓慢地渗透了他生活的各个角落，直到那杯牛奶变成一种奇怪的浅灰色，直到他们再也无法区分哪些是牛奶，哪些是墨水。“所以你还要再来一杯威士忌吗，科迪先生？”欧比旺小心翼翼地求证着对方的名字，但是他没有得到证实的回答，也没有得到否定的回答。“给我和这位老疯子本一人一杯爱尔兰威士忌，看在外面的雪要把我们埋起来的份上，给他多加一些冰块。”看来这就是答案了，欧比旺转过身去，靠着已经有些年头的木质吧台。他仔细地端详着坐在他旁边的科迪，这应该就是奎刚让他来奥德朗找的人。他的“师父”在整个世界的情报网不知道有多大，欧比旺承认，对于他来说，他的上司带给他的总是一团浓稠的迷雾，而奎刚·金上校就站在这团迷雾的中央。欧比旺接过了这位表情严肃的“科迪先生”从酒保手里拿过来的威士忌，他从来都喝不惯爱尔兰威士忌，更不用说在这样一个寒冷的冬季夜晚，喝上这样一杯加了过量冰块的烈酒。  
欧比旺看着科迪像喝水一样把那杯琥珀色的酒精喝完，焚烧枯草的气味像是潮水一样从四面八方涌来，他妄图用这些科迪给他的酒精来掩盖这些味道，但是这就像是往熊熊燃烧的火焰上浇上了一桶汽油。在这种地方浪费时间是危险的，他和科迪都应该知道，更多的酒精会像子弹一样……于是欧比旺把已经只剩下一些冰块的杯子推回给了表情严肃的酒保，摇了摇手，告诉对方他并不想再多喝一杯了。  
“真的不再来一杯了吗，老本？”科迪扭过头来看着他，欧比旺试图在对方的眼神里寻找到他想要的那些答案。“不，我觉得一杯就已经够了，我的时间有限，所以……”他故意压低了声音，往科迪的方向稍微凑了凑。在别人的眼中，欧比旺，或者是科迪口中的“老疯子本”的脸上挂着一个放松的笑容，就像是任何一个准备在这个寒冷冬季晚上在这家地下室里开着的酒吧里醉到忘记自己是谁的平凡人一样，但是如果凑近去观察他蓝色的眼睛，就会发现那双眼睛既不属于一个醉酒的人，里面也看不到任何的笑意。“不如你给我讲一个有意思的故事，我一直对这些地方的传说很感兴趣。”  
科迪大声笑了出来，他不像欧比旺，他让酒保给了他第二杯加了太多冰块的爱尔兰威士忌。他在欧比旺的注视下喝完那杯酒，故意没有回答欧比旺的问题。有太多的眼睛在盯着他们，他们并不像想象中那样安全。欧比旺警觉地观察着四周，酒保已经去吧台的另一头给一群聒噪的年轻女孩调那些像她们头发颜色一样五颜六色的饮料。这不可能是他们的威胁，欧比旺在心里小声地嘀咕着，远方舞池里的那些人也不可能……整个酒吧里的人交谈的语言像是汹涌而来的潮水，把他整个人淹没在其中。他感到头痛，那些词语从他所看见的、他没看见的人张开的嘴唇中流出，他却不能理解这些词语连在一起的意义。“科迪，我真的没有那么多时间……”他的声音轻的几乎没有任何人能听见。科迪盯着自己的空杯子，“既然你已经丧失了对酒精的兴趣，那不如来一支烟吧。”  
欧比旺不能理解科迪为什么在这里跟他兜圈子而不尽快地把他需要的消息——他需要一个系统的接入权限，这样的话他们才能进行下一步行动。如果奥德朗和欧洲其他国家的关系进一步恶化的话，他们就真的不剩下什么时间了。  
“不，科迪……我真的……”欧比旺下意识地拒绝了科迪递给他的纸质烟盒，这是在奥德朗最常见的香烟品牌，但是科迪的眼睛依旧盯着他，丝毫没有把手收回去的样子。“我坚持，只是一支烟而已，老本。这里可不像你之前工作的地方，每个地方都不允许抽烟。”科迪几乎是把那盒烟塞到了他的手里。欧比旺疑惑地打开已经有些皱皱巴巴的烟盒，里面只有孤零零的一支香烟。他的手指有些发抖，当他最终抽出那支香烟的时候，他注意到白色的卷烟上面歪歪扭扭写着一串字符。  
“科迪？”  
“要打火机吗，老伙计？”没等欧比旺回答，科迪从自己的口袋里掏出了一个有不少划痕的银色打火机。欧比旺死死地盯着科迪写在烟盒上的那一串字符——这就应该是他想要的东西了，那一串权限代码，而他现在没有太多的时间了。橙红色的火光出现了仅有一瞬间，接下来就被一点点亮红色所取代。  
“谢谢你的烟，等到有机会的时候我会还给你的。”欧比旺看着那些黑色的字符被红色的火光所吞噬，剩下的只有细碎的烟灰，被欧比旺丢在已经有些蒙了灰的玻璃烟灰缸里。  
“算了吧，老本，等到那个时候我更愿意让你请我喝一杯苏格兰威士忌，而不是那些加了柠檬的伏特加。”科迪拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀，从吧台旁的椅子上起来，穿上了自己的外套。“我该走了。”他看着欧比旺把抽完了的那支烟的过滤嘴按在烟灰缸里，现在除了他们两个的脑子，这个酒吧里的人没有其他的途径能够获取那一串已经变成了灰烬的字符了。“祝你好运，老本，希望外面的雪不会让我们死于窒息。”  
“你也是，除了窒息，还有更多的危险在转角的地方等着我们。”欧比旺的目光黏在科迪的背影上，他已经拿到了他想要的东西，也就没有什么理由再在这个让他窒息的地方待下去了。他再一次环顾了一下这个让他感到窒息的酒吧，那些嘤嘤嗡嗡的谈话声似乎全部沉默了下去，而那串黑色的字符在他的脑子里大喊大叫。他像科迪一样穿上了自己的外套，并希望这件厚重的外套能够遮掩一下他身上满满的烟味和劣质酒精味。

外面的风夹杂着大片的雪花，这在奥德朗的冬天是再常见不过的光景。在欧比旺已经变得有些模糊的记忆中，奥德朗的冬日夜晚绝对不会像现在这样死寂。那些仿佛被蒙上了一层落满了灰的绿色玻璃的记忆中，奥德朗的冬日街道上闪烁着暖橙色的灯光，汽车驶过的红色、白色和黄色光线和漫天遍野的白色雪花交织在一起，装点着下午四点钟就会到来的黑夜。街边的霓虹灯和广告牌也不会像现在一样失去了色彩和内容，美丽的奥德朗电影明星会在LED显示屏上推销着让人们心甘情愿从口袋里掏出钱的各种商品，而那些巨大的、很有可能会危害消费者身体健康的快餐食品则精心挑选着最吸引人眼球的颜色和创意，让人欲罢不能。而现在，欧比旺稍微减慢了自己的脚步，他漫无目的地看着这条曾经是奥德朗首都最为繁华的街道，临街的店铺早早就关了门，原先各式各样的店铺招牌现在都变成了统一的样式。他看着曾经的两个老死不相往来的品牌如今变成了一样的风格，这真是讽刺至极，也就只有在奥德朗的首都才能看到这样的景象。欧比旺扯了扯自己的嘴角，这像刀子一样的寒风让他的脸颊泛红，刚刚在他身边快速驶过的一辆卡车扬起地上疏松的雪，这些雪让他看不清楚前面的道路。  
“你是我最好的……朋友，来……让我给你一，一个拥抱……”一个喝醉了的流浪汉拿着早就已经空了的酒瓶，摇摇晃晃地朝着欧比旺的方向走过来。这扯断了欧比旺不知道飘到哪里去的思绪，让他坠入到了寒冷的现实之中。他警觉地离那个流浪汉远了一些，靠着一家已经关门的商店的玻璃橱窗，然而那个流浪汉却像没有看到他一样，动作夸张地拥抱着他那个看不见的“朋友”。欧比旺看着他跌倒在结了冰的人行道上，手中的酒瓶变成了一堆玻璃残渣，那个人割破了自己的手掌，深红色的血在白色的雪上异常明显。  
欧比旺知道，他应该尽快离开这里，如果他不想惹上任何麻烦的话。他加快自己的脚步，朝着一条他熟知的小巷走去。当他确定自己已经离那个可怜的流浪汉足够远的时候，欧比旺回过头去看了一眼那个可怜人，却发现刚刚流浪汉割伤自己手掌的地方只剩下了一堆玻璃碴和一些马上就会被落下的白色雪花掩盖的红色血迹。  
一个人如果想要消失，在奥德朗这个地方是如此容易。  
科迪给他的那支劣质的卷烟勾起了欧比旺并不强烈的对于尼古丁的需求，冰凉的空气灌进他的肺里，现在他的每一个肺泡都在喧闹着想要更多的尼古丁来让它们在其中畅游。欧比旺走在这条狭长的、从来都缺少照明的小巷中，这里离他和安纳金的安全屋还有一段距离，但是他除了走路之外没有更好的选择。一些雪花粘在他额前垂下来的一绺金红色的头发上，渐渐地它们会变成一些细小的冰。  
“你走的太快了，克诺比。”一个声音从他身后传来，英语，这不是什么正常的现象。欧比旺有些惊恐地停下自己的脚步，深深地吸了一口气，那些冰冷的空气刺痛着他的肋骨。站在他身后的人说的是英语没错，但是欧比旺能从他的声音中听出一丝不易被察觉的口音。他缓缓地转过身来，看着朝他这边走过来的人。那个人带着一顶颇具民族特色的帽子，整张脸的一大半被厚重的围巾包裹了起来，这也解释了为什么他的声音听起来有些奇怪。欧比旺看见了那个人手里拿着的东西——一把上了消音器的自动手枪，冬季夜晚的风在他们的耳边狂怒地呼啸着，仿佛要卷起所有的声音朝他们跑来。他其实没必要用消音器的，欧比旺想，他惊讶地发现在这种时候他居然还有心情思考这种事，风的声音足够让子弹出膛的声音被掩盖在里面。  
“我猜你可能认错人了。”欧比旺试图让自己的声音冷静下来，他没有说英语，依旧假装自己只是一个无辜的，偶尔经过这里的奥德朗人。但是他看见了那个人的眼睛里闪过一丝不屑，如果他的记忆没有欺骗他的话，欧比旺在记忆的洪流中捕捉到了这双眼睛的主人，这是一双杀手的眼睛，也是属于叛徒的眼睛。“如果你想要钱的话，我的口袋里的钱可能犯不着让你如此兴师动众。”他抑制住自己想要揭露面前这个人做过的一切的冲动，莎庭曾经对他说过，有无数的人想要她死，而面前的这个人，塔尔·梅里克就是其中之一。  
“你的钱包根本比不上你带走的信息和你的命值钱……克诺比。”欧比旺看到那个人拿着的武器向上抬了抬，正好对准着他的头。他现在根本没有任何可以用于还击的武器，欧比旺·克诺比从来都不是一个出色的士兵，他可能是SIS出色的语言学家、皇家空军的情报专员、剑桥大学优秀的学生，但是他不擅长夺走其他人的性命。“如果你愿意合作的话，你还能多活一段时间，否则，我只能现在就拿你的命去赚那些赏金。”  
“不要把所有的一切都搞得那么庸俗。”欧比旺彻底放弃了他的伪装，如果他面对的人是塔尔·梅里克的话，那他根本就没有伪装的必要，他现在只想能够有一个机会杀死自己面前的这个人。他继续深呼吸着，莎庭的话不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里，不，现在还不是时间，他对自己说，他还有太多的事情没有做完，现在远不是迎接死亡的时候。“除了钱之外，你应该有更多值得去冒险的东西。”  
梅里克大笑了起来，但是他拿枪的手依旧稳稳地指着欧比旺的头，“真是高尚的圣人，不是吗，克诺比？你和克里兹公爵一样，口口声声说什么高尚的话题，但是最后你们都会像泥土一样死去。所以……准备好了吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，梅里克。”  
“闭嘴，克诺比，现在你没有站在一个可以耍花招的立场上，马上转过身去，手举起来……”欧比旺照做了，他缓缓地转过身去，双手举在自己的身体两侧。那些寒风从他的手指间穿过，看在上帝的份上，欧比旺从来没有如此后悔自己没有戴手套出门，现在他的手指都快没有知觉了。  
“如果我马上就要死了，”他能够感受到对方拿着的带着消音器的手枪抵着他的后脑，“我能不能知道我自己到底是因什么而死？”  
“你的问题太多了，克诺比。”欧比旺似乎听到了对方的手指在扳机上慢慢收紧的声音，这也许是一个契机，如果他能够有一点点机会……“去另一个世界问愚蠢的奎刚·金吧，是他的自负害死了你。”  
这句话让他感到恐慌，这甚至比他自己的死亡还要让他恐慌。之前他从未把死亡这个词和他的上司奎刚·金联系在一起过，在他的潜意识深处，奎刚·金是不会死的……  
但是他没有等来那颗带走他的子弹，抵在他脑后的枪口突然消失了，伴随而来的是一声几乎会消失在风中的物体落地的声音。欧比旺惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他无法猜测发生了什么，即使他已经在SIS工作了这么多年，他依旧会感到恐慌，这是深深地刻印在人类的本能之中的情绪。  
“如果我再晚那么一点点，我是不是现在就只能看到你的尸体了。”安纳金的声音，欧比旺猛地回过头去，年轻人依旧穿着他偏好的黑色衣服，而他的确也见到了一具尸体，不过是梅里克的。欧比旺的目光落在了年轻人的右手上，安纳金攥着的军刀刀刃上还沾着梅里克的血，更多的血在他们脚下的雪地上汇聚成了一小滩暗红色的池塘。“我们应该尽快离开这里，欧比旺，如果雪再这样下下去的话，很快就会把我们的脚印都盖上，等警察发现他的时候他早就冻成冰雕了。”  
但是欧比旺没有动，他的蓝色眼睛依旧盯着安纳金的右手，刀刃上的血迹也会马上干掉。“把你的手套给我。”他说了这么一句，让安纳金有些不知所措。“你说什么，欧比旺，我们——”  
“我说了把手套给我。”他重复了一遍，年轻人照做了，安纳金收起了自己刚刚使用过的凶器，脱下自己的手套丢给了欧比旺。欧比旺给自己戴上那双黑色的手套，里面还残留着年轻人手掌的温度。随后他蹲在那具渐渐开始变凉的尸体旁边，翻着梅里克的口袋，一个钱包，一只手机，真是无聊的搭配。  
“我不认为奥德朗政府现在还有心情来关注一个发生在小巷里的杀人案，我是说，现在这个国家已经乱成这个样子了，每天都在有人失踪，每天都在有人死去……”安纳金有些不解地看着欧比旺把梅里克的钱包和手机揣到了自己的口袋里。欧比旺拽过年轻人的胳膊，他们朝着安纳金来的方向走去，朝这边走过不了多久就会到穿过首都中心的河岸边，“是的，他们是不会关心一个死于黑帮火并或者抢劫的可怜鬼，但是一个杀手或者是一个英国间谍的死，他们会关心。”  
“所以你是准备……”安纳金的话没有说完，他只是跟着欧比旺快速地走着。奥德朗的夜晚安静的让人感到心虚，尤其是在这样一个风雪交加的晚上。没有行人，没有路过的车辆，甚至连路灯也显得十分凄凉和孤独。  
“我有没有跟你说过，奥德朗的这条河流永远都不会结冰，无论下多大的雪，无论多么寒冷的冬季……”欧比旺在说这句话的时候并没有看着安纳金，而是看着不远处的桥。他走到桥上，从口袋里拿出梅里克的手机，似乎用尽了他最大的力气把手机丢到依旧缓缓流淌着的河里。安纳金看着他，看着他嘴角浮现出的那个有些虚弱的笑容。接下来是钱包，欧比旺从钱包里抽出几张面额不等的纸币，把它们塞到了安纳金的口袋里。“这样看来我们就真的是‘邦尼和克劳德’了，年轻人。”他这一次没有把钱包丢很远，只是让它静静地掉落到水里。  
“为了合算成英镑的不到两百镑，我们杀了一个人，我们可能是最穷凶极恶和走投无路的凶犯了。”安纳金说着，站到欧比旺旁边，靠着冰凉的、积了一些雪的金属桥栏杆上。这时有一辆轿车从远处驶来，安纳金下意识地转过身去，看着欧比旺，背对着车灯。“我觉得……”他的声音低得像是在喃喃自语，“我想要吻你。”  
“不，安纳金，当然不行。”欧比旺把年轻人推开了一点点距离，并且忽视了年轻人目光中的不解和转瞬即逝的疼痛，“你的脸上有血。”  
“如果我现在跳到这条不会结冰的河里，它会不会泛起红色的潮水来？”  
欧比旺没有回答，他伸出手，用自己的手指把年轻人脸上溅上的那几点血迹抹了下去，它们已经开始发干了，随后他轻轻地吻上了年轻人的嘴唇。  
这个吻以他们几乎丧失了所有的呼吸作为结束。安纳金有些不舍地揽着他的肩膀，凛冽的风声和喧闹的河水流淌的声音洗刷着他们的听觉。“在潮水涌上来的时候，我听到你的呻吟声……”安纳金小声地说着，那些交替的单词如同河水一样拍打着堤岸。“让我想到了在夜晚寻找伴侣的战神……他像是山羊一样。”  
“我是不是应该为你感到欣慰，你在这样一个句子里用到了如此多的隐喻，你听起来不像是那个连拼字游戏都玩不好的安纳金·天行者了。我很好奇你居然知道战神特里格拉夫。”  
“这没什么，我小的时候我妈妈会给我讲那些无聊的神话……”安纳金没有继续说下去，他闭上了嘴，眼神中闪过一丝惊恐。欧比旺装作没有察觉的样子，这可不是什么“出生在加拿大”的普通小孩会听到的神话故事，这些东斯拉夫神话中才会出现的神明，是欧比旺在枯燥的大学课程中接触到的。他不相信安纳金的妈妈会给一个孩子讲这些，如果安纳金·天行者真的是他档案中所描绘的那个人的话。  
他到底是谁，欧比旺默默地在心里问自己，他无法知道答案。  
“我们该走了，安纳金，如果我们不想被警察或者任何可能会盯上我们的人找上麻烦的话。”  
“我以为我们今天晚上的麻烦已经够多了。”  
“你永远也不会想到一个人能粘上多少麻烦。”欧比旺笑了笑，但是那些疑惑像是他心底的乌云一般缠绕着。

“你应该感谢头儿，他给我们的安全屋里有这样一个方便我们毁灭证据的壁炉。”欧比旺站在安纳金旁边，看着年轻人把那件沾了血的黑外套和黑手套丢进壁炉里，橙红色的火苗舔食着那些织物和皮革，散发出一阵阵难闻的气味。欧比旺皱了皱眉，他身上已经有太多不好的味道了。  
安纳金穿着皱皱巴巴的起居服，他有些怜悯地看着已经化作灰烬的外套，“那是我最喜欢的一件外套，”他说着，蓝色的眼睛注视着火焰，一些金色的反光出现在他的虹膜上，呈现出一幅诡异的图案。“你拿到了你想要的东西？”  
欧比旺点了点头，“我想，在度过了这样难捱的一天之后，我们都需要好好休息一下。”  
“但是有什么事情发生了，你在挣扎，我能看出来。”  
“是头儿，”欧比旺简单地回答着，他不想把自己内心的怀疑坦露给这个年轻人，“我想我们应该跟他汇报一下这件事。”  
“当然，但是这是很严重的一个问题吗？”  
“不，安纳金……我只是需要休息一下。”他生硬地结束了这场谈话，那些盘旋在他心里的猜测像是春天疯长的藤蔓，他需要一个证明，而这件事他无法告诉安纳金。


	9. chapter9

那些晚上被焚烧的织物和皮革的味道直到第二天早上还仍然顽固地黏在这个不算宽敞的房子里，欧比旺睁开眼，那些烟雾似乎在他的眼前扭曲成了一个抽象的形状，并且随着从窗帘透过来的那些微弱的光线缓慢地变换着姿态。他感到自己的背被硬床垫硌得生疼，就算是他已经在奥德朗的这间安全屋住了大约一个月，他也是不能完全适应这张陌生的床。安纳金压着他的胳膊睡着了，欧比旺试图挪动自己被年轻人压麻的可怜胳膊，却换来了年轻人翻了个身，把他整个人都圈在自己的胳膊里。  
“如果你不想吸入过多有害粉尘而得上癌症的话……”欧比旺有些无奈地推了推完全没睡醒的年轻人，“你就最好起来去把窗户打开。”  
这引来了安纳金不满的呻吟，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，金棕色的头发乱七八糟地支棱着。“为什么是我去开窗户。”他嘟囔着，随后又打了一个大大的呵欠。欧比旺侧躺在床上看着虽然已经起来，但是依旧睡眼朦胧的年轻人，安纳金闭着一只眼睛，另一只蓝色的眼睛不情愿地睁着，就好像在他被打断的梦中，有什么他舍不得离去的故事。  
“因为那些被烧了的衣服是你的，还有你的手套。”欧比旺盯着年轻人光裸的后背和右臂上那个明显的伤痕，它看起来像是在这尊完美的大理石雕像上一道突兀的裂痕。安纳金用力地打开了原本死死关着的窗户，木质的窗框和金属的窗轴发出一阵悲鸣。没有人会喜欢在奥德朗的冬季清晨打开窗户，已经温柔下来的冷风带着昨天晚上落下来的雪花，一同钻进这间本就不太温暖的房间里。  
“你最好不要站在窗户旁边，你会感冒的，年轻人。”欧比旺能够闻到那些雪花的味道和门口公园里松针的味道混合在一起，像潮水一样冲淡了屋里呛人的烟味。  
“啊，我知道，师父，我知道。”安纳金不耐烦地从一旁的椅子上抓起自己的起居服，那件难看的厚格子上衣上肯定也沾上了那些烟味。“我能不能再睡上半个小时，我实在是……”他又打了个呵欠，就算是气温只有零下十度的清晨冷风也无法让他完全清醒，“太困了。”安纳金像是费尽了自己的最后一点力气说完这句话，随后他摇摇晃晃地走到床边，仰面躺到了乱七八糟的被子上。  
“我不会好心地给你留早餐的，如果你执意半个小时，或者一个小时之后再起床，我还有更重要的事情要做。”  
“你做的早餐除了冷牛奶泡麦片和干面包片之外还有什么……我宁愿饿肚子。”安纳金的声音含含糊糊的，欧比旺猜他可能马上就会睡着了。虽然他很想让清晨的冷风给安纳金上一课，也许学费就是感冒带来的喉咙痛和鼻涕，但是他还是过去给年轻人盖上了被子。有时间抱怨，我倒是想知道如果你来准备早餐的话能准备出什么东西，枫糖煎饼吗，蒙特利尔小子？”  
“荞麦粥和布林饼……”安纳金的声音几乎轻到要听不见了，一瞬间欧比旺甚至怀疑自己才是那个快要睡着的人，或者是自己才是那个被困在一个奇怪梦境中的人。他听见安纳金用含混的声音，那些单词绝对不是英语，或者一个出生在蒙特利尔的年轻人会用的法语，但是欧比旺能够知道那些单词的意思。这个年轻人在回忆着他的母亲。

他走到楼下的厨房，从柜子里拿出还剩下一半的一盒麦片，往属于自己的那个碗里倒了一些。安纳金说的没错，他在厨房里的确没有什么创造力，麦片、冷了的牛奶、干面包片，这是他能够给自己和安纳金准备的最“丰盛”的早餐了。欧比旺看了一眼挂在厨房墙壁上的那个老旧的挂钟，再过一个小时就是他可以和奎刚·金上校联系的“窗口时间”了。他从来没有如此急切地希望时间能够快点过去，现在的每一分每一秒对于他来说都是漫长的煎熬。冰凉的牛奶混合着没有什么味道的麦片，欧比旺只是机械地把这些能够维持他生存的食物咽下去，旧钟表的指针发出的踢踏声似乎被无限地拉长了。欧比旺第无数次抬头看着那个蒙了灰尘的表盘，但是时间依旧停留在离“窗口时间”还有一个小时的地方。欧比旺不确定自己是否还有那么多的耐心继续等下去，他需要一个答案，但是他同时又惧怕自己得到的那个答案印证了他心底深处最恐惧的猜测。  
如果他们失去了奎刚·金上校，那么他们在奥德朗就真的处于一种孤立无援的境地了。欧比旺有些懊恼地咬了一口几乎没有任何水分存在的干面包片，那些粗糙的颗粒让他的喉咙发痛。梅里克说的不可能是真的，他在心里大声地咆哮着，否认着一切可能的悲观猜测，但是那些被他努力排除在外的猜测再一次悄悄地爬进他的潜意识，像是那些在晴朗的夜晚从门缝、窗帘的缝隙和手指之间溜进来的银色月光，叫嚣着让他恐惧。现在梅里克已经去了另一个世界了，欧比旺希望在那个世界里没有奎刚·金。  
最短的那一根指针终于缓缓地走过了漫长的一格。旧钟表发出一声清脆的咔哒声，像是已经生锈了的、吱呀作响的两个齿轮终于咬合在了一起。欧比旺深吸了一口气，他拿出那部SIS发给他的用于加密线路联络的通讯器，急切地拨通了奎刚·金的频道。  
漫长的等待对于欧比旺来说无异于一场酷刑。  
他已经不记得上一次他感知时间过得如此之慢是什么时候了，也许是他在那个伦敦下雪的冬季傍晚，坐在伦敦骑士桥的那家意大利餐厅的桌旁，盯着自己的手表。莎庭说她去骑士桥的一家商店取她给他订的圣诞礼物，大约半个小时之后就会过来和他汇合。侍者又问了一遍他需要不需要再加一些气泡水，欧比旺摇了摇头，“谢谢，我现在没有心情。”他又看了一眼自己的手表，一个小时过去了，莎庭还没有过来。  
刺耳的警笛声从旁边的街道上传来，欧比旺没有在意，这里是伦敦市中心，这对于伦敦的市民来说并不是什么新鲜事。但是警笛声越来越多，连刚才问他需要不需要再来一杯气泡水的侍者都不解地站到了窗边，努力想要看清外面发生了什么，完全不顾自己手上还拿着装气泡水的玻璃瓶。  
“据说是发生了车祸。”侍者干脆跑到了外面去打听，这可能是这位从热那亚过来伦敦打工的小伙子自带的天性——在还下雪的时候拿着半瓶气泡水出去包打听，回来的时候他告诉了店里唯一的顾客欧比旺外面发生了什么。欧比旺有些不安地盯着窗外，他有一种不好的感觉……  
现在这种不好的感觉同样笼罩在欧比旺的心头，莎庭给他的圣诞礼物他在几个月之后才收到，作为他能够拥有的属于莎庭·克里兹的仅有的几件物品之一，那可能是他收到的最晚的圣诞礼物，一个简单到不能再简单的戒指。这件东西被他锁在了自己的抽屉里，可能会由于时间的推移而渐渐失去光泽，但是他再也不想见到它，这对他来说太难以承受了。“看在上帝的份上……”欧比旺在通讯的这头小声地念着，仿佛这样就能把那些压在他心里的不安全部消除一样，“请你快点接电话。”  
“感谢上帝，你没事……”当线路连通的时候欧比旺没有抑制住，让这句本该被压抑住的话从他嘴里脱口而出，通讯那头的奎刚·金上校有些不解地给出了自己的疑问，“发生什么事了，欧比旺，任务还顺利吗？”  
“一切还基本在控制范围之内，只是……”欧比旺停顿了一下，他意识到自己拿着手机的手有些发抖，这不应该是一个在SIS工作了十年的公务员该出现的反应，奎刚·金的声音就是一切的答案，塔尔·梅里克说的话被证明已经是一个谎言，SIS的掌舵人现在依旧活的好好的，可能那个杀手、那个叛徒说出那些话只是为了让他恐慌。“你过了这么久才出现在通讯线路里，我有些担心。”  
“你要允许我这个年纪的人反应没有那么迅速了，”他的上司在通讯线路的那一头轻轻地笑了起来，就好像上一次他们在医院的病房里，他的“师父”在听到他絮絮叨叨地说那些话的时候的笑声，“如果你真的很好奇我为什么没有在第一时间接听你的通讯，我最近一段时间被失眠困扰着，医生给了我一些药片，有些需要在晚上吃，而有些需要在白天的时候。刚刚我只不过是去完成了医生给我今天的‘任务’，不得不说这些药片还是有点苦的。  
”  
“你该考虑退休了，师父，在这个年纪还在为工作失眠，我想你退休的时候女王应该颁发给你一枚勋章。”  
“感谢你的关心，欧比旺，认为我在SIS的工作值得一枚勋章。但是在我因为失眠和过度加班而倒在工作岗位之前，女王陛下就已经因为我在SAS的一些……小小的表现给了我一个OBE勋章。我想我现在最大的理想就是能安安稳稳地退休，那些勋章什么的对我来说没有任何的意义。”  
“你值得被封为爵士，你做的一切……”他小声地说着，他的上司的声音对于他来说是最好的安慰，厨房里古旧的时钟的指针依旧在不停地移动着，告诉他，他没有那么多的时间。“师父，我昨天遇到了一个老熟人，塔尔·梅里克。”  
奎刚在通讯那头沉默了一阵，“我希望塔尔·梅里克的出现没有给你带来太多的麻烦。不过，鉴于你刚才给我的汇报——一切都在你的控制范围内，我想你应该很好地处理了这件事。”他的“师父”的语调就像是他们两个在SIS的休息室里讨论今天的咖啡怎么样，但是这并不能让欧比旺平静地接受这一切，昨天晚上他差一点就相信了塔尔·梅里克的话，而安纳金，那个年轻人就如此轻易地用一把匕首割断了梅里克的喉咙。  
“不，师父，我并没有‘很好地’处理这件事，”欧比旺在那个词上加重了语气，他真的没有很好地处理这件事，无论是对于梅里克还是对于他自己，“安纳金，安纳金杀了梅里克，因为那个时候梅里克想要拿我的性命去换赏金。”  
“你是说安纳金？”  
“是的，师父，这不是全部的问题，塔尔·梅里克的话让我感到担忧，他说，让我去另一个世界问你……是你的自负害死了我。”  
“你不用为我担心，欧比旺，当你还没有出生的时候，我就已经意识到了这个世界上有无数的人想要我的命。你现在有更重要的事需要关心，比如你有没有拿到科迪给你的权限，安纳金和你的下一步部署是不是在按照你的计划进行着。”  
“当然，我说过，一切都在我的控制范围之内。”  
“你们需要抓紧时间。奥德朗的情况不在我们的掌控之下，帕尔帕廷首相和他的议会不知道什么时候会通过下一轮对奥德朗的制裁，到那个时候……你们在奥德朗的处境会更加艰难。”  
“你需要相信我，师父，我能够获得你的信任。”  
“我当然信任你……当我从皇家空军把你招募来的那一刻起，我就说过我会信任你。”  
“但是现在我有一个问题，”欧比旺放低了他的声音，他不确定楼上的年轻人是不是在这间厨房装了监听器，按照他对于安纳金那个年轻人的了解，他相信安纳金完全可以做出这样的事情来，“是你招募的安纳金·天行者？你给我的他的档案中，有多少是假的？”  
“你为什么会这么问，欧比旺？”  
“因为我在怀疑……我不能给他同样的信任，他的行为和他的一些……危险的信号，让我意识到他很有可能不是写在档案上的那个人。”  
奎刚·金上校在通讯的那头深深地叹了一口气，他的声音听起来有一点奇怪，欧比旺希望这一切只不过是他的错觉。“我招募了安纳金，但是你要知道，这个年轻人不像你一样……他经历了很多痛苦的过去。他也是一个被多个国家通缉的黑客，你不能用一般的标准来评价他。”  
“我知道了，师父，但是我需要向你汇报一件事，关于贝尔·奥加纳王子在奥德朗……”欧比旺抬起头，看到安纳金一边打着呵欠一边走进了这间局促的厨房，毫不客气地拉开冰箱的门，从里面拽出一瓶姜汁汽水。欧比旺沉默着把自己面前的那一条白面包推到安纳金的面前，年轻人坐在他的对面，面前摆着一瓶姜汁汽水和一条白面包，真是奇怪的早餐组合。欧比旺希望奎刚没有因为自己的突然沉默而生气，“我在奥德朗发现了一些线索，我准备……”他听到通讯线路里传来一声巨大的噪音就好像奎刚那头的通讯器突然掉到了地上一样，“师父？发生了什么事？”欧比旺有些焦急地问着通讯那头的通讯器突然掉到了地上一样，“师父？发生了什么事？”欧比旺有些焦急地问着通讯那头自己的上司，但是他没有得到任何回答，通讯也没有被挂断。那种不好的预感再一次出现在他的心里，如果他的常识没有错的话，奎刚·金上校现在应该是在他的办公室里，那里可能是整个国家最安全的地方之一了。“奎刚？发生了什么，请你回答我！”他的声音不自觉地提高了，坐在他对面的安纳金放下了自己手里的白面包片，“头儿怎么了？”他小声地问，蓝色的眼睛盯着欧比旺，他注意到欧比旺拿着通讯手机的手在发抖，看在上帝的份上，昨天晚上欧比旺·克诺比被人用枪指着脑袋的时候都没有抖成这个样子。“我不知道，但是我觉得可能有什么危险发生了。”欧比旺的声音有些走了调，他在自己的脑子里疯狂地寻找着可能的解决方案，奎刚那边的通讯依旧连接着，但是没有回复，这绝对是一个危险的讯号。昆兰·沃斯的名字闯入了他的脑子里，没错，昆兰是奎刚的助理，他现在一定能帮得上什么忙。  
“你准备做什么，欧比旺？”  
“给昆兰打电话，让他去查明白发生了什么。”  
“你疯了，欧比旺·克诺比！你手里拿的通讯器是加了密的，是和头儿联系的专线，而且你现在给昆兰·沃斯打电话，是忘记了你现在在执行一项直接向头儿汇报的保密任务吗！”  
欧比旺懊恼地把自己的手机关掉，他不知道现在自己还有什么能做的，这感觉就像是那个还在下雪的伦敦冬日傍晚，他只能坐在那家餐厅的桌旁，什么也不能做。“你要我联系昆兰·沃斯吗，我可以通过加密的途径在SIS的内部信息里给他发送消息，你需要我说什么，这是很简单的一件事，他们不会追踪到我们的IP地址或者是谁发送的……”  
“昆兰会知道是我发的，”他指出了这个计划中存在的风险，但是他们现在没有更好的选择了，“告诉昆兰赶紧去头儿的办公室，看看发生了什么事！”  
“真是一个明智的选择，你没有让我联系希瑞或者是其他人，昆兰·沃斯也许是唯一一个有权限进入头儿的办公室的人，哦，当然，除了清洁工。”  
“我现在没有心情跟你开玩笑，安纳金，快去把那条该死的消息发给昆兰，越快越好！”

剩下的时间对于欧比旺来说简直就是一场煎熬，他不知道昆兰做了什么，也不知道昆兰会不会跟他联系。这应该是一种不可能实现的幻想，他对自己说，这完全不符合SIS的规定。  
但是接下来他们还有更多让人头痛的工作需要完成，科迪给他的那个权限，他们要加班加点把奥德朗的一些关键地点的监听设备架构起来，这就是为什么他们需要科迪提供给他们的那个现在已经变成了一堆烟灰的权限。欧比旺看着安纳金穿上了他的“工装”，他在奥德朗的伪装身份可是一家电信公司的技术顾问，在奥德朗首都这个地方，技术顾问亲自到政府部门的电信网络升级现场去“督战”并不是什么奇怪的事情。  
“你可以完全相信我，我不会搞砸这一切的。”安纳金看着镜子里自己的这一身灰色的工装，没有回过头去，他对着站在自己身后的欧比旺这样说。他的话换来了对方的一声轻笑，“告诉我，我可以信任你吗，安纳金·天行者？”  
安纳金的蓝色眼睛里闪过一丝混杂着痛苦的震惊，他缓缓地转过身去，用一个吻代替了他的回答。“你今天只是上午需要去上班，下午的时候我猜我可以在你单位楼下的咖啡馆和你一起喝咖啡？”  
“只要你好好地把任务完成，”欧比旺看着年轻人的蓝色眼睛，希望从里面找到他想要的答案，但是没有，“一杯咖啡，可以。”

这不是欧比旺·克诺比第一次违反SIS的有关规定，但是他无法抑制住自己内心的不安。他在结束了上午的工作之后在奥德朗街边的一家手机商店买了一个便宜的手机和一张匿名的预存费手机卡，他需要和昆兰取得联系，他需要知道他的上司发生了什么事。  
塔尔·梅里克的话像一个魔咒缠绕在他的心里。  
“您好？”昆兰的声音充满着警觉，这符合他们的职业要求，他们总是对一切抱有最高的怀疑态度。  
“昆兰，我只有一点点时间，”欧比旺说话的速度比他平时快了不少，如果他不想让那些可能会追踪到这通电话的人知道他说了些什么的时候，这也许是最好的选择，“告诉我头儿怎么样了？”  
“所以给我发消息的人是你。”昆兰用了陈述句，欧比旺知道昆兰会发现真相，但是作为十年的同事，他们知道彼此都是可以信任的。“头儿的情况不好，我在接到你的消息之后去查看了一下情况……如果不是你及时通知，我都不知道接下来会发生什么。头儿现在还在医院里，医生判断是他的心脏出了问题。现在流传的小道消息是，首相想让杜库伯爵来临时接替头儿的工作……是不是很荒谬？”  
“他从来没有过任何的心脏问题，他对自己的健康状况一直很自信。”欧比旺知道现在自己应该闭嘴了，“谢谢你，昆兰，然后请你当做我从来都没有打过这个电话。”  
“当然……注意保护好自己，欧比旺。”  
这可能是SIS的员工之间说的最多的一句话了，他们深知那些潜在的危险无时无刻不在威胁着他们，而他们能做的只有尽可能地保护好自己，给自己涂上一层伪装。  
欧比旺把手机关掉，在经过他已经走过足够多次的那座桥的时候装作不经意地把手机丢进了依旧在欢快奔腾的河水中。他靠在金属做的桥栏杆上，大口地吸着气。SIS失去了奎刚，他们的任务就真的算是“幽灵任务”了。现在他们失去了直接汇报的上司，这也就意味着他们失去了接下来可能会用到的任何后援，他们只有两个人，而这个任务还远未到完成的时候。  
但是欧比旺并不准备把这个消息和他的搭档分享。

他的搭档愿意和他分享一杯咖啡。  
安纳金依旧穿着那身灰色的工装，坐在他们约定好的那家咖啡馆的一张桌子旁，面前摆着两杯咖啡。“我不知道你喜欢喝什么样的咖啡，我就按照我自己的喜好点了两杯。”年轻人的声音中却听不出丝毫的歉意，欧比旺端过属于自己的那一杯，喝了一口，不好不坏。  
“我希望你的工作进展的很顺利。”  
“当然，当然会很顺利。”安纳金看着坐在他旁边的欧比旺，欧比旺明白那个眼神是什么意思，他给过年轻人一串权限码，而安纳金已经成功地用这个权限把他们需要的监听点全部都接上了。  
“很好，但是接下来要忙一阵子了。”他强迫自己露出一个虚假的笑容，但是他发现年轻人根本没有在看他。欧比旺顺着安纳金目光的方向看去，他注意到安纳金正在看一个在街边的小摊贩那里买花的年轻姑娘，她的短外套下面是一条耀眼的红色裙子，这在奥德朗的冬天可不是常见的穿着，冬天的奥德朗，似乎每个人都更愿意选择沉闷的深色。  
“你喜欢她？”欧比旺试探地问着年轻人，安纳金意识到了欧比旺说的是谁，他收起了自己的目光，欧比旺看着那个姑娘抱着一束不属于冬季的白色玫瑰消失在了他们的视线之中。安纳金摇了摇头，“不，我甚至都不认识她……我只是想起了……我第一次见到她的时候，她也是穿着一件红色的裙子。”  
欧比旺猜测这个年轻人是在谈论已经不在他身边的伴侣，他不准备继续讨论这个话题，如果他的猜测没有错的话，安纳金离开了他的伴侣，这道伤痕和他自己内心拥有的那一道一样疼痛。“真是可悲，”安纳金却继续说着，欧比旺不知道这个评价是安纳金在评论他还是在评论自己，“我能记得她穿着红色的裙子，能记得我们在哪里相遇，我却已经开始忘记她的模样了。”  
“但是这是你自己的选择，年轻人。”欧比旺喝完了自己的那一杯咖啡，杯底的一些残余的咖啡渣像是一个嘲笑的笑容，他怎么能有权力评判这个年轻人，他自己都是一团糟……“我们应该更专注于当下。”  
“是的，没错，当下。”安纳金扯了扯自己的嘴角，欧比旺却在他的笑容里看到了悲伤。


End file.
